Volverte a ver
by Sly-88
Summary: Draco y Pansy llevan vidas distintas, en paises distintos! pero sus vidas estan a punto de cambiar cuando se conozcan...leer intro en capt.1
1. Dos vidas

**hola gente xD se me ocurrio algo muy loco hoy y quise darle una oportunida... ojala sea una buena historia.**

**les cuento de que se trata para que no se asusten cuando lean al ver el giro de las cosas xD**

**Pansy nunca fue a Hogwarts, es más vive en Francia y Draco ahora está con Astoria Greengrass (su esposa oficial para J.K) Pansy y Draco nunca se han visto en sus vidas, aunque sus padres sí son amigos desde el colegio (Hogwarts) pero como pansy se fue de Londres desde niña, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Draco. Bueno, espero les guste. Este capitulo es como una introduccion... xfa dejen reviews para ver si sigo! pa ver si la idea es buena xD...**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, el chico que todas hemos aprendido a amar, por su frialdad, por su gris mirada, por su musculoso cuerpo, por su hermoso rostro, por su piel pálida como la nieve, por sus cabellos rubios… por ser el chico malo… por ser rico tal vez.

Cualquier chica podría caer rendida a sus pies, los pies que calzan siempre zapatos de marca, zapatos caros. Astoria Greengrass no era la excepción, y como las demás chicas estaba "templada del rubio".

Todas lo deseaban, pero solo ella lo tenía; todas lo querían, pero ya estaba tomado, ya tenía dueña o mejor dicho, Draco ya era el dueño de una mujer.

Astoria y Draco se conocieron en el colegio, ella iba a Ravenclaw, pero siendo la hermana de Daphne Greengrass quien estaba en Slytherin, se hizo "amiga" cariñosa del rubio y logró entrar en su frío corazón. Digamos que van saliendo un par de años y que están discutiendo un posible casamiento. Aún no se han comprometido, porque Astoria está aún terminando su último año en Hogwarts, y Draco aún se está recuperando de la última batalla entre Voldemort y Potter.

El rubio hace medio año que ya no está en el colegio y está trabajando en el Ministerio, junto con su padre Lucius, por obligación, claro está.

La familia Greengrass era de sangre limpia, como la familia de Draco y por eso había aceptado el noviazgo. Astoria quería comprometerse con Draco ni bien termine el colegio y Draco lo único que quería era no romper con la tradición familiar de casarse con una sangre pura. Él la encontraba simpática, de buen cuerpo… pero nada más… la veía como a un juguete, alguien con quien pasar el rato, alguien con quien no se podía discutir un tema interesante. No la amaba ni tenía las intenciones de hacerlo, ni siquiera la quería… era solo una persona más para él.

*******

-madre, he de irme pronto- la fría y elegante voz del rubio de ojos grises se escuchó en la habitación de su madre.

-hijo, ¿tan pronto?- le preguntó Narcisa, quien odiaba ver a su hijo tan joven partir.

-sí madre, debo estar en el ministerio de Francia en 8 horas y quiero encontrar un lugar en donde acomodarme y todo eso…ya sabes- respondió Draco, su mirada parecía estar perdida y eso la asustada a Narcisa. Luego de la guerra Draco parecía un ser sin alma, un cuerpo vacio, como si hubiera sido besado por los dementores.

-claro hijo, como tú ordenes- le dijo Narcisa. Luego de su esposo, Draco era el hombre de la casa.

-adiós madre- le dije Draco desde lejos, ni siquiera acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo amigable.

-¿no te despedirás de tu madre como se debe?- le preguntó Narcisa molesta y resentida por la conducta de su hijo. _No es su culpa_ pensó ella.

-lo siento madre- se corrigió Draco y se acercó a ella para besarle la mano, pero Narcisa fue más rápida y lo encerró en un tierno abrazo, un abrazo que Draco no respondió.

-cuídate hijo, y escribe pronto- le gritó Narcisa, al verlo partir por la chimenea.

Viajar en tren era lo último que quería Draco, pero en el mundo mágico no hay aviones y Draco no tenía el humor para tomar uno muggle, así que se tuvo que resignar a pasar las siguientes cuatro horas sentado al costado de una señora que olía un poco mal.

Cuando por fin llegó a Paris, se alojó en la casa de un familiar, su tío Poltius, quién era el hermano mayor de su madre.

La razón por la que Draco estaba en Paris, era porque tenía que hacerle un favor a su padre, bueno era un mandamiento. Debía entregarle unos papeles muy importantes al ministro en persona. Su estadía sería de un par de días, máximo tres, dependiendo de la respuesta del ministro.

Pansy despertó de un largo sueño, estirándose para botar la flojera. _Un día más de vida_ pensó. Miró por la ventana de su mansión (bueno, la mansión de sus padres) y pudo observar el sol recién saliendo en todo su esplendor: debía ir a trabajar.

Pansy trabajaba (para su disgusto) como la secretaria principal del ministro francés. Este era un amigo muy cercano a sus padres y les prometió darle una oportunidad a la joven Parkinson quien recién tenía medio año de haber salido del colegio de Hechicería Beauxtons.

Ella había pasado 7 años de su vida en Francia. Nativa de Londres, tuvo que aprender prácticamente a la fuerza y en tiempo record el francés, porque a su padre le habían cambiado de puesto y debía trasladarse a París. Nunca llegó a estudiar en Hogwarts, como ella hubiese querido, pero no se quejaba de estar rodeada de franceses muy lindos. Además el instituto Beauxtons era muy bueno y salió hecha una señorita muy inteligente, que dominaba sobretodo el arte de las Pociones.

Su trabajo en el Ministerio no era el empleo soñado para ella, pero la mantenía activa porque ella odiaba tener que quedarse en su casa y ser inútil, como su madre, quien solo se preocupaba por tomar el té en la tarde y por tener la casa arreglada. Ese no era el destino de Pansy y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Ella quería tener su propia tienda de pociones, en la que venderían pociones originales (hechas por sí misma) y todo tipo de utensilios para hacerlas. También vendería libros, calderos, guías prácticas para las pociones más fáciles… etc. Su sueño era tener la tienda más famosa en Francia (ya que no había buenas tiendas ahí, la mayoría de los alumnos compraban sus ingredientes en Londres o en Italia) y tener la oportunidad de expandirse por toda Europa.

Ese era su sueño, pero sabía que debía empezar de cero… tener su propio dinero y trabajar como secretaria era una buena manera de empezar.

Para los que se preguntan si Pansy tiene o no enamorado, debo decir que por el momento está soltera. Como verán Pansy asusta a los hombres con su independencia, con su inteligencia, con su viveza. Ella misma se califica como una persona fuera de lo común, como la aguja en el pajar que no puede encontrar a alguien compatible con ella. Aunque los franceses sean simpáticos (muy simpáticos) siente que ninguno está a su nivel, que ninguno es suficiente para ella. No piensa casarse, al menos no por el momento, así que rechazará a cualquier tonto que le pida matrimonio en la primera cita. Ya están advertidos.

-Pans, es hora de ir al trabajo- le gritó su madre desde abajo.

-rayos, ni siquiera he tomado desayuno- se dijo Pansy bajando las escaleras.

-buenos días madre, padre- les saludó Pansy. Sus padres la vieron con aprobación al ver su atuendo.

-buenos días dormilona- le dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-basta madre- le dijo Pansy, limpiándose el lugar de su mejilla que había sido atacado por su madre.

-que renegona- le dijo su padre, Thomas Parkinson.

-lo siento padre. Ya estoy lista- le avisó, muy segura de sí misma y siempre con la frente en alto.

-entonces vamos, no querrás llegar tarde- le dijo Thomas.

Ambos, padre e hija salieron y montaron el carro mágico que adueñaba su padre, rumbo al trabajo.


	2. Ministerio

**segundo capt! espero les guste a mi creo q si m gusta xD jaja al menos me gusta la idea xD**

**xoxo**

* * *

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de dormir desde su llegada, como llegó en la madrugada, empezó a revisar los papeles para que estén en orden, hasta que sea la hora de la reunión con el Ministro, que era a las 8:30 de la mañana.

Salió de la casa de su tío sin tomar desayuno y se dirigió hacia el Ministerio: por alguna razón los franceses no usaban las chimeneas para transportarse.

El rubio entró al Ministerio de Magia de Francia y se dirigió al vestíbulo principal, esperando a ser atendido. Una señorita lo recibió y lo llevó hasta la oficina del Ministro. Draco abrió la puerta y entró a un pequeño hall, en donde había un escritorio y muchos archivos volando en el cielo.

-muy desordena- pensó Draco al ver a una chica más o menos de un metro setenta tratar de maniobrar los papeles con su varita. La chica parecía no haber escuchado la puerta abrirse y Draco la observó por un momento: tenía buen cuerpo, espalda larga y delgada, ligeras caderas y una cintura de modelo de revista, piernas largas y cremosas. Estaba vestida elegantemente también, con una falda hasta la rodilla y una blusa de color azul claro, que hacia juego con la falda que llevaba. Su cabello marrón chocolate le llegaba seductoramente hasta casi la cintura y lo llevaba suelto, la gran melena escondiendo parte de su escultural figura. Draco no quería interrumpirla, le entretenía verla siendo un poco torpe al tratar de manejar los papeles, pero el Ministro de seguro lo estaba esperando.

-ujum- dijo Draco, para llamar la atención de la torpe secretaria. La chica volteó agraciadamente, y lo miró a los ojos: sus ojos azules parecían haber atravesado su fría alma, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por el ajetreo con los papeles y sus labios dibujaban una esplendida sonrisa en su rostro. Draco se quedó sin poder hablar, en verdad esta chica le había quitado el aliento con su hermosura, con su cuerpo, con su rostro… con su aroma. Quiso decir algo, pero temía que de su boca salgan tonterías. Nunca había visto a una chica tan linda en su vida. Se quedaron mirando por un momento, hasta que ella rompió el hielo por fin.

********

**Pansy's POV**

-odio ser la secretaria de alguien- me dije a mí misma, tratando de no hablar muy alto para que no me escuche la máxima autoridad. Estaba teniendo un pequeño problema… bueno, pequeño se queda corto… estaba teniendo un problemón con los archivos. Como verán, siempre he sido un poco torpe con la varita… ay Pansy, esto solo te pasa a ti.

-ujum- escuché una voz.

_Oh, dios, es la voz de un chico… suena lindo._ Volteé para ver al visitante que de seguro buscaba poder hablar con el ministro y me encontré con sus ojos grises electrizantes… no pude evitar verlos… verle el rostro al rubio alto (le doy un metro ochenta) parado frente a mí, su pálida piel me llamaba la atención y su cuerpo musculoso me hacia soñar despierta. Nunca había visto a un chico tan guapo… tan elegante… no debe ser de por aquí… debe ser… ¿inglés?

-buenos días- le dije, sonando lo más amable posible.

********

-buenos días- dijo Pansy, sonando lo más amable posible, para recibir como se debe al invitado.

_-habla inglés_- pensó Draco y antes de pensar en qué decir, dijo:

-hola-

-_no tiene modales este rubio. Ya no me interesa-_ pensó Pansy y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Draco se dio cuenta de su falta de caballerosidad y se corrigió al instante.

-disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Draco Malfoy y tengo una reunión con el señor Bacquerie-

Pansy se le quedó mirando asombrada… ese apellido lo había escuchado antes, le sonaba tan familiar. Recobró su postura de inmediato.

-claro señor, en seguida le aviso al Ministro- la dulce voz de Pansy cautivó a Draco y lo dejó con ganas de saber su nombre al verla desaparecer por las puertas de la gran oficina.

Esperó parado cerca del escritorio, y empezó a chismosear. En el encontró una foto mágica de la secretaria junto a dos chicas hermosísimas. A una la reconoció: era Fleur Delacour.

-debe haber estudiado en Beauxtons- pensó Draco mientras veía la foto. De lejos las veelas eran mucho más lindas que la secretaria… pero ella tenía algo especial… que le llamaba la atención. Se incorporó al escuchar la puerta.

-señor Malfoy, el ministro lo atenderá ahora- le informó Pansy al rubio de ojos grises y mirada fulminante. Draco pasó por su costado y de casualidad sus brazos rozaron. Al ocurrir esto ambos sintieron una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos… pero lo ocultaron.

-señor Malfoy, un gusto tenerlo aquí- dijo el señor Bacquerie, con un inglés un poco forzado. Draco trató de no reír al escucharlo. Le invitó a sentarse frente a él.

-el gusto es mío señor, París es una mágica ciudad- bromeó Draco. El Ministro rió amablemente.

-en verdad lo es joven. ¿Cómo está su padre? Es un buen amigo- comentó el ministro.

-recuperándose y trabajando duro- contestó Draco, su tono de voz se convirtió un poco frío.

-comprendo. Mis buenos deseos para él y para su hermosa esposa-

-con mucho gusto les haré saber- le dijo Draco, tratando de sonreír pero le costaba.

-¿Cuándo viniste?- le preguntó el ministro, haciéndole conversación antes de tocar el tema de la reunión.

-llegué en la madrugada- le respondió Draco, suspirando de cansancio.

-¿habías venido antes a París?-

-sí señor, hace un par de años. Tuve la oportunidad de venir para una navidad- respondió.

-¿la conoces por completo?- preguntó curiosamente el ministro.

-sería mentiroso si le digo que sí señor- respondió Draco.

-le diré a mi secretaria que le recomiende algunos lugares entonces, es necesario que parta de esta ciudad conociéndola por completo. Tendrá tiempo de verla mientras espera mi respuesta- comentó el señor Bacquerie, sonriendo ampliamente. El corazón de Draco palpitó un poco más de lo normal al escuchar la palabra "secretaria".

-con gusto esperaré entonces-

-bueno, ahora sí, discutamos lo que nos ha reunido en esta hermosa mañana- dijo el ministro. Draco le entregó los papeles. Se quedaron conversando como una hora y media.

-señor Malfoy saludos a sus padres y a su tío- le dijo el ministro tomándole de la mano para despedirlo.

-gracias señor, les haré presente. Se alegrarán mucho- dijo Draco y salió de la oficina, el ministro lo acompañó.

-querida- dijo el ministro llamando a Pansy. Esta se paró al verlos salir de la oficina.

-si señor- respondió la morena de piel blanca.

-recomiéndele a este forastero algunos lugares para comer, cenar y lugares turísticos también- le ordenó Bacquerie y desapareció en su oficina de nuevo.

Draco y Pansy se quedaron viendo, un silencio extraño e incomodo los rodeaba. Pansy de nuevo lo terminó.

-señor Malfoy, ¿ya desayunó?- Draco despertó del sueño y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos lo enloquecían… sus ojos azules.

-no señorita... me temo que no sé su nombre- dijo Draco, tratando de sacarle el nombre aunque sea.

-mi nombre no es importante señor. Simplemente soy la secretaria del ministro- respondió Pansy, tratando de no sonar grosera.

-¿no le dice su nombre a extraños?- preguntó Draco y se acercó dos pasos a ella, ahora solo un metro los separaba.

-acertó señor Malfoy-

-yo le dije el mío- peleó Draco. _Quiero saber su nombre…_ pensó el rubio.

-lo dijo porque era necesario para que yo le avise al ministro- respondió Pansy, defendiendo su postura. Draco dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro… una sonrisa sincera… tan diferente a las sonrisas de malicia que siempre usaba. Lo más impresionante es que la sonrisa sincera le salió naturalmente… por primera vez en su vida.

-es muy cierto señorita cuyo nombre no sé por ahora-

-dudo que lo sepa en el futuro. Dudo que lo vuelva a ver señor Malfoy-

-no tan rápido señorita… yo tengo que regresar a recoger la respuesta de su señor jefe-

-para ese entonces me habré matado señor- bromeó Pansy, dejando una risa ligera escapar de sus rojos labios. Draco no rió pero sonrió más abiertamente al verla reír tan espontáneamente.

-de seguro en su entierro habrá una lápida con su nombre- dijo Draco, disfrutando el juego que tenía con la chica que no conocía.

-entonces yo habré perdido señor, y usted habrá ganado- dijo Pansy, sonriendo. Ella también disfrutaba el juego con Draco.

-así será entonces señorita-

-así será entonces señor Malfoy-

-me puedes decir Draco- le dijo.

-mi trabajo no me lo permite- le dijo Pansy, borrando un poco su sonrisa, pero sin perder su postura.

-¿entonces el hecho de que repita mi apellido constantemente no significa que le guste?- preguntó Draco.

-en verdad señor, su apellido me resulta familiar- confesó Pansy, mirándole a los ojos. _En dónde te he visto Draco Malfoy_.

-de seguro que sí, tengo un tío que vive aquí-

-¿usted es de Londres?- preguntó Pansy.

-¿cómo lo supo?-

-me lo imaginé. Su tío debe ser el señor Poltius-

-sí, ese mismo-

-es el único Malfoy en París, una vez me comentó que era de Londres, supuse que como usted es su familiar, también era de ahí- dijo Pansy, sonriendo ante su razonamiento.

-pues acertó- le dijo Draco, sin dejar de observarla. Se quedaron mirando por unos largos minutos, cada uno examinaba al otro, tratando de encontrar alguna imperfección: no la encontraron.

-señor Malfoy, si aún no ha desayunado le recomiendo el restaurant R'Yves, es de magos, así que no se topará con algún muggle- le dijo Pansy, dándole la espalda para anotarle la dirección en un papel. Se volteó de nuevo y se acercó a él para darle la nota. Sus dedos rozaron de casualidad y ambos sintieron de nuevo la electricidad.

-gracias-

-de nada señor-

-será mejor que me retire- le dijo Draco, en verdad no queriéndose ir pero suponiendo que la chica tenía mucho trabajo.

-claro señor, hasta otra oportunidad- le dijo Pansy.

-¿quiere decir que no se matará?- le preguntó Draco, sonriendo de nuevo. _Vaya Malfoy, tres veces en un día_.

-si eso me impide que sepa mi nombre, entonces no lo haré-

-lo averiguaré de todas formas señorita-

-señor, en la nota le apunté varios lugares que debe conocer y muchos restaurants, espero disfrute su estadía en París- dijo Pansy, evadiendo el tema de su nombre.

-muy amable, hasta pronto- le dijo Draco y desapareció.

*******

Draco estaba teniendo un serio problema: no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la chica de ojos azules y cabellos chocolates. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba verla y saber su nombre. Estaba seguro de que no la había visto nunca, pero que algo de veela tenía que tener porque no podía dejar de imaginársela en su cabeza.

Llegó a la casa de su tío luego de tomar desayuno en donde la chica le había dicho.

-sobrino, tienes correspondencia- le informó Poltius. Draco lo saludó, cogió el pergamino y se dirigió a la que era su habitación por unos días.

Se echó en su cama y sin poder sacarse a la morena de tez clara de la mente, leyó la carta que era de Astoria.

_Querido Drakie_

_No sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Deseo verte pronto, espero que para Navidad ya estés aquí. El colegio es una porquería, no es lo mismo sin ti. _

_Recuerda que te amo _

_Tu ASTORIA por siempre_

_Pdte.: cuidadito con estar mirando a alguna francesa_

Draco rió maliciosamente al leer las últimas palabras de Astoria. Bueno, él no se había fijado en una francesa, después de todo, la secretaria sabia inglés y no parecía ser de origen francés.

-no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla- se dijo Draco, sonriendo al pensar en la chica.

_Astoria, _

_Todo bien hasta ahora, estoy seguro que regresaré para Navidad_

_Cuídate y estudia_

_Atte._

_Draco Malfoy_

********

Pansy seguía trabajando detrás de su escritorio, ordenando los papeles manualmente porque como les dije anteriormente, es un poco torpe con la varita. Mientras trabajaba, no dejaba de pensar en el rubio Malfoy de ojos azules, unos ojos que le parecían demasiado conocidos…_tal vez los he visto en sueños_ pensó ella. Trató de borrar la memoria del rubio de su mente para seguir trabajando sin problema, pero muy en el fondo… deseaba volverlo a ver.


	3. Café

**jojo toy un poco emocionada... no pensaba subir otro capt hoy... pero me han iegado un par d reviews q m incentivaron! asi que este capitulo está dedicado a** **Pizzimichurry y sandriuskar! obviamente tb esta dedicado para stephie rose que siempre me deja un reviews gracias^^**

* * *

Pansy ya estaba terminando su trabajo y estaba a punto de anochecer. La luna plateada estaba resplandeciente en el negro cielo de París, rodeada de las hermosas estrellas que iluminaban la ciudad. Pansy suspiró al ver por la ventana y decidió cambiarse para salir del Ministerio.

-señorita Parkinson es todo por hoy- le dijo otra secretaria. El ministro se había retirado hace unos minutos.

-gracias Melinda, hasta mañana- le dijo Pansy, sonriéndole.

Salió del edificio y colocó su paraguas encima de ella, estaba lloviendo afuera. Caminó por las calles mágicas y decidió parar en un café para comprarse un mocaccino para calentarse. Entró al pequeño café luego de cerrar su paraguas y ordenó en la caja un mocaccino con miel y crema chantilly. Lo recibió luego de unos minutos y volteó para salir del café. Lamentablemente se chocó con alguien.

-rayos- dijo Pansy, maldiciendo el haber nacido tan torpe. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, ahora su chompa blanca estaba llena de chocolate.

-sí, es verdad, están a punto de caer- le dijo una voz un poco conocida.

-¿qué?- preguntó ella sin mirar a la persona que la había chocado y mirando su chompa, lamentándose.

-señorita- dijo el hombre. _Su voz_ pensó Pansy.

********

**Draco's POV**

Me gusta París, es una ciudad muy bonita y bastante parecida a Londres en el clima. Está lloviendo ahora y muero de hambre. Mi tío no tiene ganas de comer y como no hay nada comestible en su casa, debo salir a comprar algo. Tal vez vaya a uno de los cafés que me recomendó la chica del Ministerio… tal vez vaya al que está muy cerca… tal vez la pueda ver.

Agarro mi saco para abrigarme y coloco encima de mí el paraguas para protegerme de la fría lluvia que cae a cantaros. Es cierto, se avecina una tormenta, se puede ver en el cielo.

Camino por las calles sin perderme, tengo un buen sentido de orientación, nunca me perdí en Hogwarts, siempre sabia en dónde estaba, nunca tuve problema alguno.

Entro al café que está a un par de cuadras del Ministerio, esperando verla esta noche y poder preguntarle su nombre. Me intriga el no saberlo y me llama la atención su misteriosa personalidad, siento que no la conozco y que la conozco a la vez… como si la hubiera visto antes… o en un sueño. Imposible, nunca he soñado con ella… tal vez con esos ojos…sí.

Los ojos de Astoria son apagados, mientras que los de la chica están llenos de vida, una vida que ha visto de todo y que aún le falta mucho por vivir. Pienso en Astoria mientras camino hacia mi destino, pero no en una manera amable ni entrañable: no la extraño, ni anhelo verla en Navidad, pero pienso en que mi matrimonio con ella está casi a la vuelta de la esquina y que aún tengo mis inseguridades. No quiero casarme con ella, es algo que debo hacer… aún soy esclavo de mi padre.

Pienso en la chica misteriosa, en la chica morena de ojos azules impactantes… cuando la vi por primera vez sentí que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y que era un libro abierto para ella: que podía ver mi alma… si es que yo tenía una.

Muero de frío en este momento, froto mis manos para producir el calor inexistente y logro un poco de calentura en las manos, pero lamentablemente no se traslada al resto de mi cuerpo que parece desnudo ante el frío. El viento corre rápido a causa de la lluvia y congela mis huesos y mi frío corazón.

Llego al café recomendado y entró luego de cerrar mi paraguas. Tengo ganas de un cappuccino con crema… que esté bien calientito. Me saco la bufanda, el calor del café es un poco insoportable. Alguien en la puerta me pide con caballerosidad mi abrigo y disfruto del calor que despide el lugar. Me acerco a la caja en la que está una señorita siendo atendida. Espero mi turno y cuando ella se va, pago por el cappuccino y me dirijo al lugar en donde me lo darán. Es ahí donde la veo, choco con ella y la sostengo en mis manos para que no pierda el equilibrio. Es ella… por fin.

Su cuerpo tibio se siente bien, se moldea bien al mío. Parecíamos hechos a la medida. Ella dice "rayos" al notar que su chompa blanca está manchada con su bebida y a penas entiende mi comentario.

Alza la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos grises que esperan los suyos… y me recuerda. Sus ojos se alarman al ver lo próximos que estamos, y trata de zafarse con cuidado, preocupándose de no derramar sobre mí su bebida.

-señorita- le digo, tratando de llamar su atención y de que mi voz la despierte del trance en el que parece haber entrado. Sus mejillas están ruborizadas: no sé si por el calor o por el hecho de verme de nuevo. Espero sea lo segundo… espero que ella también esté alegre de verme.

-señor Malfoy- ella dice educadamente. Noto que sus ojos se posan sobre los míos con dulzura y que su calidez está buscando entrar en mi fría alma… de nuevo… si es que tengo. A veces creo que mi padre se la vendió al diablo a cambio de poder.

-señorita cuyo nombre aún no tengo el agrado de saber- le digo, tratando de hacerla reír. Ella ríe, lo que me hace sonreír…de nuevo.

-señor Malfoy, disculpe, soy demasiado torpe, no me fijé…- empezó a disculparse y la escuché sin molestarme. Era verdaderamente un agrado escuchar su voz. Escuchar la voz de Astoria era un fastidio a veces.

-no se preocupe… no salí dañado… en cambio usted…- le dije, tratando de calmarla. La jalé delicadamente para cederles el paso a los demás consumidores.

-sí como le digo, soy torpe- me dijo, suspirando y haciendo que un pedazo de su cabello vuele por su rostro. Ríe de desesperación.

-¿lo va arreglar?- le pregunto, esperando ansioso su respuesta.

-creo que si lo intento, solo empeoraría las cosas- me dijo, riendo sinceramente.

-le creo… la vi en la mañana tratando de manejar los papeles- le dije, sonriendo, mis ojos no dejando su rostro de porcelana.

-si… ¿vio eso? Qué vergüenza- me dice, cubriéndose con una delgada mano el hermoso rostro.

-¿quiere que la ayude?- me ofrezco.

-sí por favor- me pide, sonriendo…

Murmuro un hechizo para que su chompa se limpie y se vea como si nada. Ella me dice gracias con la mirada.

-ya debo irme- me cuenta, mirándome como si no quisiera que eso fuese cierto.

-yo también, tal vez podamos ir por ahí- le digo, tratando de no forzarla a hacer algo que no desee. Ella me sonríe y sin decir nada camina hacia la puerta, voltea y me mira, esperando a que la imite y le siga. No me esperaba que ella haga ese gesto, pensé que diría "claro señor Malfoy, vamos". Ella simplemente me miró y yo la seguí, tontamente.

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, yo queriendo decir algo y ella tomando lo que sobró de su bebida. La mía había quedado en el olvido y por alguna extraña razón, ya no sentía tanto frío. Como siempre ella rompe el silencio.

-es una linda noche- comenta, mirando al cielo. En sus ojos azules se pueden ver el reflejo de las estrellas.

-tiene mucha razón- le respondo.

-Hogwarts debe ser una fina escuela- comenta ella, sonriéndome. Sus labios rojos brillan con la luz de la luna.

-bueno, está llena de sangres sucias… pero no puedo negar que aprendí varias cosas- mi sentido Slytherin salió por un momento… espero su reacción al escuchar mis despiadadas palabras.

-¿sangre sucias? Wow- dice ella. Baja la mirada y se concentra en los pasos que da al caminar.

-disculpe si la ofendí- tal vez ella no es sangre pura… como yo.

-no me ofende. Disculpe pero aquí en Francia no tenemos esas discriminaciones, aunque mi familia es una sangre pura, intentamos tratar a todos por igual… eso nos enseñó París-

La escucho atento, después de todo proviene de una familia de sangre pura… pero tiene un concepto muy diferente al mío…y eso me gusta… me gusta que no sea como yo… porque yo soy un ser sin alma…

-respeto su punto de vista… aunque déjeme decirle que si nos hubiésemos conocido en el colegio, de seguro la hechizaba por pensar así- reí un poco ante mi comentario. Luego de la última batalla, mi punto de vista no cambió, pero si aprendí a abrir más mi mente para cosas nuevas.

-comprendo- me dijo, dibujando una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

-Beauxtons también es un instituto muy bueno- le dije, tratando seguir con la conversación.

-es cierto. Mi curso favorito era pociones- me dijo, mirando el cielo como si estuviera recordando sus días en el colegio.

-el mío también- le dije, tratando de no sonreír tan abiertamente pero no pude evitar verme un poco estúpido al saber que teníamos algo en común.

-odiaba los demás cursos, no era buena en ninguno más que en pociones- comentó.

-puedo ver eso- le dije, tratando de hacer una broma. Ella rió con frescura.

-veo que ya no se interesa en saber mi nombre- me dijo, buscando mi mirada mientras caminamos en la vereda.

Pensé un poco antes de contestar. Al caminar junto a ella y hablar con ella, el saber su nombre era más banal cada minuto que pasaba.

-no le voy a mentir que tengo curiosidad… pero no me molesta el no saberlo… no creo que sea importante- le contesté sinceramente.

-a eso me refería cuando le dije que mi nombre no era importante, la primera vez que nos vimos esta mañana. Creo que cuando conoces a alguien los nombres no importan; lo que debe de importar es cuánto disfrutas estar con esa persona y su compañía… lo demás creo que está demás. Los nombres, apellidos, el tipo de sangre… son creencias antiguas que evitan que podamos conocer verdaderamente a la persona-

Escuché cada palabra que dijo, con la boca abierta (literalmente). Me dejó impresionado lo que dijo y no pude evitar aceptar que ella tenía razón.

-ahora que lo pienso bien, tiene razón- le dije, sin mirarla. Estaba tratando de recordar cada palabra que me había dicho.

-sé que la tengo señor Malfoy. Entonces, ¿usted disfruta mi compañía?- me preguntó… en un tono de voz… raro. No pude descifrar si estaba coqueteando conmigo o si solo quería saber.

-sí, chica sin nombre. Disfruto el hablar con alguien inteligente- le respondí, tratando de que mis palabras no digan más que lo necesario.

-en Londres debe estar rodeado de gente sin cerebro- me dijo, riendo. La manera en como dijo cerebro me hizo recordar a Fleur.

-gente vacía como yo- le respondí.

-con todo el respeto, no creo que usted sea una persona superficial- me dijo, tratando de ver mi rostro.

-no me conoce bien- le dije. Yo no era una persona amable… pero con ella la careta que había construido por tantos años, empezaba a desprenderse de mi rostro.

-es cierto, no lo conozco en absoluto-

-¿desea conocerme?- le pregunté… coqueteando. Como verán si yo quería que una chica se fije en mí, usaba un especifico tono de voz que las hacia babear en el instante. Intenté con esta chica a ver si funcionaba con ella.

-no creo que deba- me dijo tranquilamente. No la vi babear.

-¿por qué?- le pregunté, intrigado.

-porque usted se marcha dentro de un par de días. Sería una pérdida de tiempo-

Pensé por un momento lo que ella dijo. Tenía razón… ¿de qué valía conocer a alguien que no iba volver a ver?

-me temo que tiene razón- acepté, tratando de no sonar tan decepcionado.

-de nuevo- dijo.

-de nuevo- le dije. Ella sonrió.

-debo irme- me dijo, la sonrisa de sus labios se borró.

-la acompaño- me ofrecí, no quería que nuestra conversación termine.

-es mejor que no señor Malfoy- me dijo, cortésmente. Entendí.

-la veré cuando su jefe me llame- le dije.

-ahí estaré- me dijo y con un "clic" desapareció, dejándome frío de nuevo.

********

**Pansy' POV**

¿Qué me ocurre? Nunca me había sentido tan atraída por un chico antes, al menos no de esta manera tan loca y sin sentido. Apenas lo conocía y ya quería verlo, conocerlo. Luego de nuestro encuentro en el café (gracias a Merlín que quería tomar un café) no dejo de pensar en él y en lo estúpida que fui al decirle que no valía la pena el conocernos.

Bueno, no estoy del todo equivocada… si nos conocemos… luego sería difícil decir adiós cuando él tenga que regresar a su casa en Londres… yo vivo aquí y él allá… es totalmente imposible.

Nunca me he sentido de este modo,… confundida y segura de lo que quiero. Me parte el alma el saber que nunca más lo volveré a ver… me pone triste el pensar que si las cosas fuesen diferentes… tal vez hubiera resultado.

Me acuesto en mi cama y leo un libro para dejar de pensar en él. Lamentablemente, eso también es imposible.


	4. Formalidad

**por alguna extraña razon me divierte escribir más desde la perspectiva de Draco... tanto que pareciera que el fuese mas importante que pansy... bueno... aclarando que no es mi intencion ambos son los personajes principales xD solo me interesa centrarme un poco más en los pensamientos de Draco y hacer algo nuevo... siento que puedo experimentar más con él ahora....**

**espero les guste este capt ^^**

* * *

Pasaron dos días sin verse. Draco no se atrevía a ir al Ministerio sin ser invitado y la única excusa que se le ocurría era que quería ver si el Ministro ya tenía una respuesta. No parecía una buena excusa para ver a la chica sin nombre. Esto frustraba a Draco, quería volver a verla… pero tampoco quería forzar una amistad que no iba durar. Sabía muy bien que una vez que se marche de París, nunca más iba a volver a ver a la chica de ojos azules.

********

Pansy por otro lado, hacia su trabajo como de costumbre, atendiendo a los visitantes y respondiendo la correspondencia. A veces parecía no poder concentrarse y todo era por la culpa de Malfoy. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos plomos que la hacían sentirse vulnerable. Estaba loca y lo sabía.

-Pansy- la llamó su jefe. Ella se paró para dirigirse a su gran oficina y ver que deseaba Bacquerie.

-¿si señor?- preguntó amablemente.

-querida necesito que le escribas una carta al señor Malfoy, diciéndole que venga a mi oficina mañana por la mañana-

-¿ya tiene la respuesta señor?-

-si Parkinson. Escribe la carta lo más pronto posible. Deja lo que estás haciendo y escríbele. Sé cortes- le dijo el ministro. Pansy dijo "sí" con la cabeza y pidió permiso para irse.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió un pedazo de pergamino.

**Pansy's POV**

Merlín, ¿qué le pongo? ¿Cómo hago para sonar casual? Hay Parkinson eres una tonta, es una simple carta de trabajo y nada más. Simplemente tienes que explicarle la situación… que debe venir para luego irse de París y nunca más verlo.

Como me gustaría que nos hayamos conocido más que la otra noche… que podamos haber llegado a ser amigos… me gustaría que sea francés en vez de inglés… o que yo haya estudiado en Hogwarts… ¿en qué casa me hubiesen puesto? ¿Me hubieran puesto en la misma de Draco? Eso hubiera sido divertido.

¿Qué le pongo? A ver…

_Querido Draco_

Ay no Pansy eres tonta, ¿Cómo le vas a poner querido Draco? Que frescura de tu parte. Tratemos de nuevo.

_Señor Malfoy_

Eso suena mucho mejor. Le tengo que decir que debe venir temprano mañana… pero ¿a qué hora? El ministro no me ha especificado una hora. Le pondré la misma hora del otro día.

_Señor Malfoy_

_El Ministro de Magia de París, el señor Bacquerie, desea verlo en su oficina mañana jueves a las ocho y media de la mañana, para discutir asuntos pendientes._

_Atte._

_Secretaria_

_París, 15 de Diciembre del presente año_

Bueno, eso es todo creo. Parece presentable y cortes, como me ordenó el ministro.

-Armelina- llamé a mi querida lechuza para que lleve el pergamino a la dirección de la casa del señor Poltius.

Que nerviosa me siento… mañana podré ver a Draco de nuevo. ¿Qué le diré? ¿Querrá hablar conmigo después de que le dije que era mala idea el conocernos? ¿Me invitará una taza de café? Bueno, eso será imposible porque yo no tengo refrigerio en la mañana… excepto que me invite a almorzar…ay que dilema.

Debo dejar las estupideces a un lado. No puedo pensar en el señor Malfoy de esa manera. Es una persona totalmente desconocida (bueno, no exageremos) para mí, una persona que nunca más veré. Eso, se me tiene que meter esa idea en la cabeza: nunca más lo verás Pansy Parkinson… así son las cosas…. Lamentablemente.

********

**Draco's POV**

Estoy acostado en mi cama, bueno, en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Aún no he recibido respuesta del ministro y eso me preocupa… ¿Qué pasa si dice que no?

Por otro lado me conforta, porque eso hace que mi estadía en Francia se alargue… pero, ¿De qué me sirve que se extienda si no puedo ver a la secretaria? Qué complicado eres Malfoy. Deberías olvidarte de la chica… sí, eso es lo que haré. Total, eso es lo que ella desea…

Un sonido en la ventana interrumpe mis pensamientos. Levanto la cabeza para ver qué es y veo a una lechuza de color crema revoloteando al frente de la ventana. La abro para que el pobre animal deje su recado. Era un pergamino enrollado… para mí.

Lo abro con tranquilidad, esperando a que sea lo que creo que es…

Leo con cuidad la carta de la chica sin nombre, quién inteligentemente no colocó su nombre y puso "secretaria". Debo admitir que se esfuerza bien en no hacerme saber su nombre… es sabia.

Me entusiasmo ligeramente al saber que mañana por la mañana podré verla… pero me entristece el saber que mañana también tendré que partir para Londres. Ya no hay razón para que me quede aquí… nada me ata…

Le escribo a Lucius para informarle acerca de las ultimas noticias… que mañana o el viernes por la mañana estaré llegando a Londres sin problemas y que con suerte, llegaré con una respuesta afirmativa.

En la noche casi pego el ojo, no pude dormir por la exaltación y la expectativa… esto no es propio de un Malfoy, pero no le encuentro la razón de serlo en la ciudad tan diferente, en un entorno que me obliga a dejar caer la máscara casi permanente. Mi tío me invitó a cenar antes de que me acueste… esperé poder verla en el restaurant… pero mi suerte no fue la que yo esperé. Dormí por un fin unas cuantas horas y me alisté luego de despertar para verla de nuevo… y para recibir la dichosa respuesta.

**Pansy's POV**

Odio las mañanas… son tan… insoportables. Es invierno y en París siempre sale el sol como a las 6 de la mañana (hora en que mi querida madre me levanta). El cielo se torna un poco nublado con el transcurrir del día… pero cuando me levanto el sol está ahí… justo en mi cara diciendo: levántate.

Lo odio.

Me gusta caminar al trabajo. A mi padre le gusta manejar, y naturalmente estaría yendo con él en este momento. El problema es que él tiene una reunión en otro lugar y yo tengo que ir al trabajo, sola.

A veces siento que soy muy joven para trabajar… que aún tengo cosas que ver… muchas veces he salido de viaje… sobre todo cuando estaba en el colegio, pero no he podido disfrutar los viajes como hubiese querido. Es un hecho, que la próxima vez que viaje iré sola y lo disfrutaré al máximo.

No me malinterpreten, he estado en muchos lugares distintos, la mayoría en Europa… pero no he experimentado el lado salvaje de cada lugar, solo el lado aburrido y elegante. No he disfrutado. Creo que es hora de que disfrute de verdad la vida… se siente tan vacía.

Siempre he hecho lo que me han ordenado: "Pansy, vístete así, Pansy habla de esta manera, camina de otra manera, come más despacio, saca buenas notas en todos los cursos… sé frívola…". Admito que al leer esto puede sonar que mis padres son fastidiosos y bueno, es que lo son… pero sé que en el fondo quieren lo mejor para mí, sé que sienten afecto hacia mí.

Nuestra vida en Francia es muy diferente a la vida que teníamos en Londres… aquí aprendimos a humanizarnos… mientras que allá todo era superficial.

Abro las puertas del gran edificio de mármol. Al entrar saludo a la recepcionista y hace un comentario acerca del clima. Apenas le hago caso. No me simpatiza, se acuesta con todo el personal.

Llego a mi oficina con apuro y me siento en mi escritorio, esperando que Bacquerie llegue tarde. Miro una fotografía mía y de unas amigas del colegio… el colegio… se ve tan distante… y eso que no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Reviso algunos papeles, solo por "diversión". No tengo nada más que hacer.

Miro el reloj mágico con ansiedad… ya es casi la hora…

**Draco's POV**

Estoy, ansioso. Mientras camino por las calles de París siento que mis manos sudan dentro de los guantes de cuero que uso. No sé si los nervios son algo natural cuando esperas algo con muchas ansias… nunca me ha pasado. Bueno, varias veces cuando iba jugar quiditch… pero nunca tanto así.

Llego a las puertas del Ministerio y entro, elegantemente, atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres que trabajan en el lugar. Toco la puerta de la gran oficina, esperando verla a ella primero…

-adelante- su voz me invita a pasar y trato de mantener la calma… soy un Malfoy después de todo. Abro la puerta para pasar y lo primero que veo es su oscuro cabello cubría su rostro y parecía entretenida leyendo unos papeles.

-disculpe- la llamo, tratando de sonar caballero, pero soné muy formal. Alza la cabeza y posa sus ojos azules (que están cubiertos por unos lentes que hacen juego con su ropa) en mi rostro. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-señor Malfoy- me saluda, cordialmente. Doy unos cuantos pasos y me acerco a ella.

-¿puedo?- le pregunto, señalando la silla vacía que estaba frente a su escritorio, frente a ella.

-claro- me responde sin dejar de sonreír. Sus perfectos dientes blancos se dejan ver y me quedo lelo con su sonrisa.

-¿ya llegó el Ministro?- le pregunto, no porque quiera dejarla, sino porque quiero hacer conversación. No se me ocurrió nada más…

-me temo que aún no. Debe estar llegando en algunos minutos. El señor Bacquerie siempre llega a tiempo… seguro tuvo algún inconveniente-

¿Me parece, o estamos hablando como dos desconocidos, como dos compañeros de trabajo? No entiendo porque usamos un tono tan formal… después de todo hemos tomado un café juntos (literalmente, porque el de ella se derramó y yo olvidé el mío) y hemos caminado por las calles hablando como dos viejos amigos (literalmente, porque aún no sé su nombre) tratado de no parecer incomodo y sigo con la conversación, aunque no de un modo muy inteligente.

-oh- es todo lo que pude decir.

-¿desea algo para tomar?- me pregunta, tratando de mirar mis ojos. No le doy el gusto y esquivo su mirada.

-no gracias, tomé desayuno antes de venir- le dije. Si ella quiere que hablemos de este modo entonces le seguiré el juego.

-buenos, dígame si algo se le antoja… puede que el ministro demore… ya son más de las ocho y media-

-¿si desea puedo esperar a fuera, o dar una vuelta?- me empiezo a molestar con ella… me trata como a cualquier otra persona. Bueno, soy cualquier otra persona para ella… pero quiero creer que puedo llegar a ser aunque sea su amigo. Si, Draco Malfoy quiere tener amigos, o al menos la quiero tener a ella… como amiga…

-no tiene por qué. Puede esperar aquí. Es mejor que el ministro lo vea al llegar- trata de sonar amable.

-gracias señorita- le dije así a propósito. Me hubiera gustado llamarla por su nombre, pero recordé que no lo sé.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio por un bueno momento, quise decir algo para romper el hielo… pero no puede.

**Pansy's POV**

Esto es muy incómodo. ¿Por qué lo trato como a cualquier otra persona? Hemos hablado la otra noche como un par de viejos amigos y ahora lo trato así… y lo peor de todo es que él también me trata del mismo modo. Quiero decir algo que rompa el hielo y la tensión entre nosotros, pero no se me ocurre nada. Quería hacer un comentario acerca de la carta que le envié ayer… pero de mi boca no salían palabras… quería invitarlo a almorzar…pero de nuevo preferí morderme el labio y quedarme callada.

La puerta se abre cuando por fin estoy a punto de decir algo y para mi grata sorpresa (en verdad para mi decepción) entra el ministro, luciéndose un poco agitado y con las mejillas rojas.

-señor Malfoy disculpe la demora-

Draco se levanta de la silla para tomar la mano del ministro.

-no se preocupe señor. Los hombres importantes siempre se hacen esperar- su comentario me pareció el preciso. Lo miro buscando su mirada, pero no recibo nada.

-espero que la señorita Parkinson haya sido una buena compañía- dijo Bacquerie.

Rayos, acaba de revelar mi apellido.

-sí señor- responde Draco, su actitud es neutra.

-bueno, pasemos a mi oficina-

Desaparecen tras las grandes puertas.

Me siento y apoyo mi cabeza en mis manos. Quería que mi nombre sea un misterio para él… y ahora él sabía mi apellido. Que horrible, el ministro arruinó mi plan… era como un pequeño juego… no ser conocida por alguien y ahora estaba arruinada. Total, el apellido es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Pasa una hora… una hora de martirio. Salen ambos y se despiden cordialmente. Draco espera a que mi jefe cierre la puerta para hablar conmigo.

-fue un gusto conocerla señorita Parkinson-

-¿ya se retira?- no pude evitar dejar escapar mi decepción. El sonrió.

-de su oficina sí- me dijo, sus ojos grises en los míos.

-¿obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba?-

-sí- fue su respuesta.

-que bueno, debería celebrar- le dije, tratando de insinuarle que debería celebrar conmigo.

-sí, creo que es una buena idea-

-estoy llena de buenas ideas-

-se nota, bueno me retiro. Un gusto, en verdad-

Se me va, se me va y yo me quedo como tonta sin tener algo que decir. No quiero que se vaya, quiero se quede conmigo. No digo nada y veo como se acerca a la puerta para salir.

-¡espere!- le digo, en un tono un poco alto. Se voltea para verme y mis mejillas empiezan a arder de la vergüenza. No me dice nada, pero puedo notar por su mirada que espera que yo siga hablando.

-¿quiere… salir a cenar hoy?- las palabras salieron por arte de magia de mi boca. Ni siquiera pensé un segundo lo que iba decir. Me va decir que no…

-¿en serio?- lo lamento Draco Malfoy, pero esa pegunta es un poco tonta.

-sí, hablo en serio- le digo. Esquivo su mirada para evitar que vea mi rostro de decepción cuando escuche el "no".

-pensé que no podíamos ser amigos- me preguntó.

-sí, yo dije eso… pero… quiero romper las reglas por un día… ¿qué dice?- muerdo mi labio en señal de desesperación.

-si deja las formalidades para la hora de la cena y me llama Draco, entonces acepto- su voz es tan cálida…

-se lo prometo. Pero no le diré mi nombre- le advertí.

-no me importa. Tampoco me importa saber su apellido…- respuesta perfecta Draco Malfoy.

-¿me recoge a las 7?-

-aquí estaré. Adiós, señorita- se fue luego de la última frase y me dejó prácticamente volando en una nube.


	5. Quien diria

**Pansy's POV**

Ya son casi las siete y mi trabajo está a punto de terminar. El señor Bacquerie se despide de mí al salir y yo lo imito. Me veo en el espejo que tengo en mi cartera para ver mi rostro. Estoy bien de maquillaje y no estoy despeinada. No sé si el señor Malfoy me recogerá en la oficina o en la puerta… ¿y ahora? ¿Espero aquí o afuera? Ay tu vida siempre es un drama.

Decido luego de un par de minutos que lo mejor sería esperarlo a fuera del Ministerio. No quiero que las demás secretarias chismeen cuando vean al señor Malfoy saliendo conmigo de la oficina.

Me despido cordialmente de todos y salgo del gran edificio. Choco con alguien.

-disculpe- decimos al unísono.

-señorita-

-señ… Draco- me corrijo… esa era la condición.

-buenas noches. Pensé que la iba recoger de su oficina- me dice, sus ojos postrados en los míos.

-yo… no pensé en eso… no quedamos en nada- le expliqué. El sonrió.

-¿vamos?- su voz hace que mis piernas tiemblen… literalmente.

-sí-

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, yo sin mucho que decir y él luciendo perfectamente distraído con las luces de la ciudad.

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunto, curiosa. No sabía si él había reservado en algún restaurant o si teníamos que ir a ciegas a uno que yo conozca.

-reservé una mesa para dos en uno de los restaurantes que me recomendó. Espero sea de su agrado- me respondió, sonriéndome. Adoraba su sonrisa. Mis manos empezaron a sudar desesperadamente.

-es todo un caballero señor Malfoy- no pude evitar llamarlo así… era una costumbre. Me reí y él rió conmigo sorpresivamente.

-se lo voy a pasar por esta vez… pero quiero que toda la noche me llame Draco-

-se lo prometí y eso es lo que haré… Draco- pronuncié su nombre con un poco de dificultad… después de todo había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en un país que tiene problemas con la "r". Sonrió al escuchar mis labios decir su nombre.

-llegamos-

Me abrió la puerta y todo. Le dijo a la mesera que había reservado una mesa para dos. Ella nos guió hasta el lugar y él me ayudó a sentarme. Todo era perfecto… el lugar… la mesa… él.

Ordenamos la comida y Draco ordenó una botella del vino más caro del lugar.

-¿te gusta la comida?- me pregunta, yo le sonrió y espero a terminar de masticar para poder responder.

-me encanta- okey, tal vez exageré un poco… pero a los hombres les gusta saber que hacen las cosas bien.

-me alegra- me dice y me sonríe de una manera en que siento que me voy a desmallar.

**Draco's POV**

Luce totalmente hermosa… y eso que la vi esta mañana igual… no sé qué se hizo en el transcurso de la mañana, pero se ve muy linda. No tengo mucho qué decir y ella parece que espera a que yo haga un comentario. Le pregunto acerca de la comida y me dice que le encanta. Sé que está exagerando… pero a los hombres les gusta saber que están haciendo las cosas bien.

-te ves bonita- estúpidamente dejo escapar las palabras traicioneras. Veo que sus mejillas empiezan a tornarse un poco rosadas… se ve aún más linda ahora que cuando su tez es completamente blanca. Me gusta cuando se sonroja.

-gracias- murmuró avergonzada por mi comentario. Comimos en silencio por un momento.

-pareces un experto con las chicas… sabes qué decir- comentó, sonriendo.

-lo dije en serio, el comentario que hice…- no quería que piensase que era un jugador.

-pero… parece que supieras cómo comportarte con una chica… ¿has salido con muchas?-

¿A dónde quería llegar con ese tipo de pregunta? O sea… ¿qué quería saber?

-bueno yo… no, en verdad- no sé por qué no le conté acerca de Astoria y que llevábamos casi dos años juntos y que la llevaba a citas… obligado claro.

-¿entonces eres un chico que solo sale con una chica a la vez?- sus preguntas me ponían nervioso.

-se podría decir que sí. Pero en el colegio muchas chicas se morían por salir conmigo- soné engreído pero a ella le gustó mi sinceridad. Se rió ante mi comentario.

-ya veo- dijo, aunque pareciese que quería decir más.

-¿y qué hay de ti?, ¿sales con muchos chicos?- le pregunté, para evitar que me haga más preguntas que no podía responder.

-¿la verdad? No soy de salir mucho… en el colegio tuve algunos pretendientes… pero la mayoría solo me buscaba por… bueno ya te imaginarás… no confío mucho en los hombres- su respuesta me perturbó un poco. Era obvio que muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella… es hermosa e inteligente… pero no me gustó que ellos no vean eso y solo la quieran utilizar… tampoco me gustó que no confíe en los hombres…me gustó que sea sincera.

-¿y por qué quisiste salir conmigo?- le pregunté, luego de tomar una copa de vino.

-te lo dije, quiero romper las reglas…- su respuesta no me alegró… ¿me estaba utilizando?

-¿y por qué conmigo?- esto me estaba molestando… nadie utiliza a Draco Malfoy.

-porque, aunque no te vuelva a ver… eres el chico más interesante que conozco- sus palabras hicieron que se sonroje y lograron que me acalore y que mis pálidas mejillas ardan, tiñéndose de un rosado claro.

-¿es un halago?- le pregunto, no creyendo lo que escucho.

-sí Draco- ella pronuncia mi nombre tan lindo… su tono de voz es perfecto… no me irrita… es más… me gusta escucharla hablar.

Nos quedamos conversando por más rato, hablando de cosas banales como su trabajo y el colegio. Yo quería saber más acerca de ella y pude sentir que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero era tarde y yo debía partir.

-¿puedo ser sincero?- le pregunto mientras caminamos, sin rumbo, simplemente no queremos que la noche se acabe.

-claro Draco- me dice. El escuchar mi nombre salir de sus rojos labios me enloquece, pero mantengo el control.

-no quiero irme- le digo, así de simple… así de fácil salieron las palabras… ser sincero con ella es sencillo.

-no me gusta la idea de no volverte a ver- me confiesa y le sonrió.

-pudimos haber sido grandes amigos- le digo, sonriéndole y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-tal vez en otro mundo fuimos los mejores amigos… siento que contigo me conecto muy bien- su opinión hace que mi corazón de un brinco… ¿será posible eso o me lo imaginé? De todas maneras me sentí más feliz luego de escuchar sus palabras.

-es cierto, se siente bien hablar contigo- le digo. Quisiera decirle más… pero temo expresar mis sentimientos. Para ser francos… no estoy muy seguro de lo que sienta ahora.

-ya es muy tarde- comenta al mirar el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. Amo París por siempre iluminar los ojos azules de la chica.

-debo irme-

-lo sé-

-¿crees que sea malo el escribirnos?- le pregunto, esperando que diga que no es una mala idea.

-creo que no es una mala idea- sonrío por dentro y camino en dirección opuesta a ella luego de decir adiós, esperanzado en que tal vez algún día, la pueda volver a ver.

********

Las cosas son aburridas aquí en Londres. Odio haber tenido que regresar… no quiero aceptarlo pero extraño a la morena de ojos azules… nuestras conversaciones y encuentros en su oficina. Sin querer, hizo que mi vida sea más interesante.

Astoria estaba en mi casa cuando llegué y me sostuvo en un abrazo eterno, un abrazo que no respondí obviamente… los Malfoy no somos cariñosos…

Pienso en **ella **mientras le cuento a mi madre acerca de mi viaje… pienso en **ella** cuando le entrego los papeles a mi padre para que se los de al Ministro de Inglaterra… pienso en **ella** cuando Astoria comenta en una tarde de té que quiere pasar navidad conmigo. Pienso en **ella** cuando me acuesto por las noches. ¿Qué me sucede?

Le escribí una carta diciéndole que extrañaba París y que todo salió bien con el ministro de Londres… me respondió diciendo que ella extrañaba nuestras conversaciones… quise responder… pero no sabía que poner.

En este momento estoy en mi habitación, pensando en que ponerle en la próxima carta que le enviaré… el pergamino está en blanco y mi pluma acaba de ser llenada de tinta… estoy listo, técnicamente, para escribir, pero no encuentro las palabras.

-Drakie- grita Astoria desde afuera de mi habitación. Odio cuando me llama así.

-pasa- le ordeno. Ella pasa sonriente, como si pensase que estoy feliz de verla.

-tu madre te necesita abajo, me mandó a llamarte- me informó.

-ya veo. Ahora bajo- _parece que te has convertido en un elfo domestico._

-¿qué haces?- me pregunta. Me pone histérico su voz. Trato de sonar amable.

-nada que te incumba- le digo parándome, sin guardar la pluma ni el pergamino. Camino en dirección a la puerta.

-pronto seremos marido y mujer… tus cosas serán las mías- me repite. Siempre me dice lo mismo. Hace un ademán para abrazarme y darme un beso… pero la aparto de mi cuerpo. No quiero besarla… no la necesito…

-voy a ver qué quiere mi madre. No te quedes en mi habitación- le digo y me sigue como perrito faldero.

-hijo, querido. Necesito que te alistes y te pongas tus mejores ropas- mi madre me habla como si fuera un niño… siempre me visto bien.

-¿por qué madre?- le pregunto intrigado.

-tendremos visita- me informa.

**Pansy's POV**

-¿QUÉ?- grito desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-iremos a Londres por unas semanas. Unos amigos nos están esperando- mi madre siempre me avisa a última hora.

-¿qué hay del trabajo? Padre nunca tiene vacaciones- le digo. Mi papá casi nunca pasa navidad con nosotras.

-esta vez sí las tiene. Iremos a Londres y nos quedaremos con unos amigos nuestros-

-¿Quiénes?- le pregunto. No tengo deseos de quedarme con los Nott, son personas insoportables.

-los Malfoy, seguro los recuerdas. Bueno no estoy segura de que conozcas a su hijo… pero a la señora Narcisa y al señor Lucius sí-

Las palabras de mi madre me dejaron en shock total. ¿Estaba loca? Nos íbamos a quedar en casa de Draco…

Esto me debería poner feliz… y créanme cuando les digo que por dentro estaba saltando de la alegría… pero por fuera estaba completamente hecha un desastre… súper nerviosa y mordiéndome una uña. Tuve solo un par de horas para empacar.

Según mi madre ya deberíamos estar ahí. Íbamos a tomar el tren de las 4 de la tarde y llegaríamos justo para la cena… la cena que nos iba preparar Narcisa… la cena en que la familia Malfoy nos daría la bienvenida.

El viaje en tren fue horrible. Mis padres pagaron por un compartimiento de lujo… pero nada de lo que había en ese cuarto me hacía sentirme tranquila. Mis padres empezaron a recordar sus días en Hogwarts cuando los cuatro andaban juntos (mis padres con los de Draco) y eso me hacia querer vomitar. No sabía porque me sentía tan nerviosa… me sentía feliz por verlo de nuevo. Sus cartas me hacían muy feliz y lo único que quería decirle era que pensaba constantemente en él y que… me gustaba. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que sentía Draco por mí… pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

-llegamos- anunció mi padre.

Estaba parada frente a una gran puerta, que de por cierto lucia finísima, con los nervios invadiendo mi cuerpo y con la felicidad formando un nudo en la garganta.

-¿lista?- me preguntó mi madre.

-más que nunca- mentí.

Mi padre tocó la puerta y en segundos nos abrió un elfo domestico. Pasamos a la sala principal en la cual nos esperaba la familia Malfoy y una chica que no parecía ser hermana de Draco.

-por fin llegaron- exclamó la madre de Draco.

**Draco's POV**

-madre, ¿Quiénes vendrán?- le pregunté, irritándome con la presencia de Astoria y ahora para colmo tenía que aguantar a gente que no conocía.

-unos viejos amigos- contestó mi madre, sin decirme nada más.

-¿apellidos?- le pregunté. Mi madre me lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

-no importan- me dijo y fue a buscar a mi padre.

-Draco, me quiero quedar a conocer a los amigos de tus padres- me dijo Astoria, casi suplicándome.

-creo que es una reunión familiar- le respondo, tratando de separarme de ella.

-pero pronto yo seré tu esposa… todos seremos familia- me dijo, haciendo un puchero… como si eso fuera a ablandar mi duro corazón.

-es mejor que vayas a tu casa- le ordeno. Ella me mira con ojos tristes y se acerca para darme un beso de despedida. Me inclino para darle el gusto, pero un sonido en la puerta nos interrumpe, gracias al cielo.

-deben ser ellos- grita mi madre, corriendo hacia la puerta. Un elfo abre y deja entrar a los invitados.

Mi padre y mi madre se paran a mi costado, Astoria al otro lado de mi madre.

-por fin llegaron- exclamó mi madre al ver a sus amigos y a su hija… ¿la chica? ¿La secretaria? Oh Merlín… yo no estaba preparado para esto… sus ojos buscan mi mirada, no la miro por vergüenza.

-amigos, que gusto verlos- exclama mi padre. Hace días que no lo veía tan entusiasmado. Los tres se acercan a nosotros cuatro.

-hijo, te presento a la adorable hija de Rose y Thomas Parkinson, Pansy- mi madre nos introduce… y yo actúo como si no la conociera y tomo su mano y planto un dulce beso en ella… se sonroja ante mi gesto y Astoria hace una cara de disgusto que ignoro con agrado.

-un gusto joven Malfoy- me dice ella, siguiendo mi juego. Me gusta eso de ella.

-igualmente- le digo, mis ojos no dejando los de ella en absoluto.

-ven querida, te presento a la enamorada de mi hijo, Astoria Greengrass- dice mi madre y las presenta. Observo el rostro de Pansy, buscando alguna expresión al conocer a mi… enamorada… pero su cara está serena. En cambio yo estoy muriendo de la vergüenza.

-pero Pansy que linda mujercita eres- opinó mi padre.

-recuerdo cuando tenías siete añitos- dijo mi madre. Pansy solo sonrió.

Pansy, que bonito nombre. Debe ser el nombre de una flor… y le sienta tan bien. Creo que mi madre tiene pansies en su jardín. Por fin sé su nombre… busco su mirada pero ahora ella es la que me evita.

-es un gusto verlos de nuevo, señor y señora Malfoy- su voz… extrañaba oír su voz.

-tenemos tanto de qué hablar- dice su madre a la mía.

Todos, incluyendo Astoria, pasamos al comedor para cenar. Los adultos conversaron por horas, mientras que Astoria, Pansy y yo nos mirábamos las caras, aburridos, sin tener nada de qué hablar. La miro, esperando a que ella también esté buscando mi mirada, pero ella está ocupada observando el mantel. Astoria está melosa a mi costado y la odio por hacerme quedar en ridículo.

-Astoria querida, creo que es hora de que regreses a casa. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti- le dice mi madre. Ya estábamos sentados en la sala y eran más de las diez de la noche. Sonrío sin intención.

-es cierto señora. Un gusto conocerlos a todos, con permiso. ¿me acompañas Drakie?-

Pansy rió bajito cuando escuchó que Astoria dijo "Drakie". Menos mal nadie más lo notó. Acompañé a Astoria hacia la chimenea más cercana para que vaya a su casa.

-te amo- me dijo, esperando a que la bese y le diga lo mismo.

-buenas noches- fue lo único que le dije… y de mí no sacó ni un beso.

Regresé a la sala, para encontrar a todos de pie.

-Draco hijo, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarle a Pansy su habitación?- me preguntó mi madre. No lo pensé dos veces… me moría por pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

-claro madre, será un gusto- le dije y ambos nos despedimos de nuestros padres.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el tercer piso, en el que estaban las habitaciones de los invitados.

-esta es- le avisé, abriendo una puerta, revelando un gran cuarto, lleno de lujos, con una gran cama y paredes rosadas. Fruncí el ceño ante el cuarto: el rosado no era mi color favorito.

-es… hermoso- comentó. A ella parecía gustarle el rosado.

-¿de verdad?- le pregunto, y cierro la puerta tras de nosotros…para más privacidad… quería… abrazarla.

-no puedo creer que tu madre recuerde que me gusta el rosado- me dice, sentándose en la cama que tenia cobertores rosados también. Parecía una niña explorando todo. Sonrío al verla, tan serena, tan linda como siempre.

-¿así que… tu nombre es Pansy?- le pregunto, tratando de no reír al ver que su plan no haya funcionado y que yo haya ganado.

-¿así que… Astoria? Es bonita- me dice. Su pregunta me saca de mis casillas. No podía seguir mintiéndole.

-siento el haberte mentido- _sinceramente lo siento mucho._

-no te preocupes. Ya ves por qué no confío en los hombres-

Sus palabras me hirieron… tal vez no en el corazón pero si en el ego…

-lo que pasa entre yo y Astoria… es complicado… yo…- empecé diciéndole pero ella me cortó.

-no me importa Draco. Tu historia con Astoria es entre tú y ella… no tengo por qué saberlo-

Esta chica ha venido aquí para hacerme sentir mal… tal vez me lo merezco por haber mentido.

-igual siento no haberte contado… ¿los amigos se cuentan todo, no?-

Esperen, ¿somos amigos? ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Qué rayos te sucede Malfoy? Pareciera que no te puedes controlar cuando esta chica está frente tuyo.

-no sé si lo seamos…-

-yo quiero ser tu amigo- le digo. _Tal vez algo más. Quisiera abrazarte._

-tal vez en estas semanas que me quede, podamos ser amigos- me dijo, sonriendo al fin, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos. Los había extrañado tanto. La había extrañado mucho… ella había cambiado mi vida por completo. Nunca me había sentido así.

-eso me alegra-

-ya debo dormir, es tarde-

-mañana nos vemos entonces, buenas noches- le digo y me acerco sin pensar muy bien en lo que estoy haciendo. Ella me queda mirando mientras me voy acercando a ella peligrosamente. Sus ojos azules se abren en señal de pánico… pero sé que no la asusto… sé que la sorprendo por mis acciones. Me acerco lo suficiente como para rozar mis labios en su suave mejilla y luego mi boca se posa en su oído derecho.

-descansa-

Y con eso desaparezco, sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo por mi hazaña. Su piel se sintió tan suave bajo mis labios… se sintió tan cálida… tan diferente a la de Astoria. Definitivamente, Pansy me obliga a hacer cosas que son lo contrario a un Malfoy, pero no me importa.


	6. Nunca antes

Al día siguiente Pansy y Draco tuvieron que tomar desayuno con sus madres, quienes los dejaron solos en la mañana, ya que se querían ir de compras. Pansy estaba aburrida, leyendo el periódico esperando encontrar algo interesante y Draco la observaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Su madre le había encargado entretenerla… estaba pensando en cómo hacer eso.

-¿aún no conoces el resto de la mansión no?- preguntó Draco, tratando de hacer conversación. Pansy dejó el periódico a un lado para verle la cara al rubio.

-no, aún no-

-¿quieres un paseo?- le ofreció Draco, esperando a que ella diga que sí.

-claro- y con eso dicho ambos se pararon para empezar el tour.

Caminaron primero por todo el primer piso, obviando el estudio de su padre que era prácticamente sagrado. Le enseñó la cocina y la biblioteca. Además entraron a un cuarto en el que había muchos diplomas y medallas de su padre. En ese cuarto las paredes estaban decoradas con retratos de los familiares de Draco. Él le contó un poco acerca de sus abuelos y la conexión de su familia con Salazar Slytherin.

Pasaron al segundo piso en el que estaban las habitaciones principales, la de Draco y la de sus padres. No entraron a la de sus padres por razones de privacidad, pero sí entraron a la habitación de Draco.

-bueno, este es mi cuarto- le anunció Draco, abriéndole la puerta para que ella entre. Pansy entra curiosa.

El cuarto de Draco era inmenso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde oscuro… haciendo que el cuarto en verdad no tenga mucha iluminación. Sus cubrecamas eran negros y de seda… tenía un gran armario y un baño con todos los lujos.

-wow- fue lo único que pudo decir Pansy al ver tanta elegancia.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto Draco, colocándose a su costado, peligrosamente cerca.

**Pansy's POV**

Merlín, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello… haciéndome cosquillas… invitándome a voltearme y besar… ¡NO! Debo concentrarme en su cuarto… en el verde… demasiado verde diría yo.

-sí me gusta- le dije casi con dificultad, con temor a voltear y encontrarme no solo con su mirada en la mía, si no con su rostro **muy **cerca del mío. Se acercó más y por un momento pensé en que me iba desmayar…

Pasó por mi costado y se dirigió a su cama. Se agachó y sacó un cofre.

-ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte- me llamó. Yo me había quedado petrificada cerca a la puerta y mis piernas no me respondían. Avancé en su dirección cuando me llamó y me senté en su cama, a su costado.

Abrió el cofre y reveló varias fotos mágicas, algunas plumas y otras cosas que no reconocí.

-mira esta fotografía- me ordenó y la cogí en mis manos.

Había cuatro personas sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. Dos personas eran pálidas como la nieve, con los cabellos rubios y la cara perfilada. Supuse que eran los padres de Draco. Al costado de ellos había otra pareja, un chico alto con cabello negro, de tez blanca y con lentes… y una chica colgada del cuello del chico con cabellos marrones que le llegaban a su cintura. Miré de cerca la fotografía y no había duda de que la otra pareja eran mis padres. Me podía ver reflejada en mi madre… somos prácticamente iguales… con la diferencia que yo tengo los ojos de mi padre y mi madre tiene ojos verdes.

-cuando te conocí, me pareciste familiar… sentía que te había visto antes. Cuando regresé a casa, vi esta foto y me di cuenta que te había comparado con la que ahora sé que es tu madre- me explicó Draco. No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de mis labios: Draco era el reflejo de su padre… aunque tenía la mirada de su madre.

-nuestros padres iban a Slytherin- le dije, cómo si él no lo supiera.

-sí Pansy, eran la realeza en su época- me dijo, sonriendo con aire de superioridad. Supuse que él también fue la realeza cuando estuvo en Slytherin.

-¿crees que si hubiera ido a Hogwarts, estaría en Slytherin?- le pregunté curiosa. Él ni siquiera lo pensó cuando me respondió.

-claro, tienes todo lo necesario-

-¿cómo que lo necesario?- le pregunté.

-tienes el apellido, la inteligencia, la viveza y la sangre pura corriendo por tus venas… eras una perfecta candidata para Slytherin- me respondió. Me enseñó una foto en la que él salía con el uniforme de Slytherin, sentado en una silla de cuero negro y con dos niños regordetes a su costado. Atrás había una gran chimenea y la habitación en la que había sido tomada la foto era también de paredes verdes, pero no parecía el cuarto de Draco.

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunté intrigada.

-son Crabbe y Goyle. Eran como mis…-

-¿amigos?-

-no, guardaespaldas. Aunque debo admitir que eran un poco tontos- me respondió.

-nunca he escuchado esos apellidos- le admití.

-son sangre pura, pero sus familias son un poco decadentes-

-¿todos los sangre pura van a Slytherin?- le pregunté. Yo parecía una ignorante y quería saber todo acerca del lugar en el que pude haber estado a su lado.

-la gran mayoría. Nunca vas a ver a una sangre sucia o a un mestizo en Slytherin, eso te lo aseguro. Pero hay sangre limpia en otras casas- me respondió. La foto de Draco con Crabbe y Goyle era un poco divertida. Draco parecía tener unos 12 años y estaba sonriendo como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

-sales lindo en esa foto- le dije, sonriendo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al decir la palabra "lindo".

-sí, ésa era la idea- me dijo sarcásticamente y no pude evitar reír.

-¿y las otras fotos?- le pregunté. Se sonrojó un poco ante mi pregunta.

-tal vez te las muestre cuando tengamos más confianza- me respondió, cerrando el cofre.

-uh, uh, uh, deben ser de Astoria- bromeé, casi sarcásticamente, pero él no lo notó. Su cara se puso tiesa, parecía hielo y me miró con sus ojos grises fulminantes.

-no son de ella- me respondió, un poco molesto. Se paró de su cama y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta.

-¿vienes?- me preguntó. Le dije sí con la cabeza y le seguí.

**Draco's POV**

Todo iba tan bien hasta que tuvo que nombrar a Astoria. ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarla? La chica incluso me molestaba con su ausencia… odiaba tener que casarme con ella.

-¿a dónde vamos ahora?- me pregunta, tratando de tranquilizarme y hacer que ya no siga molesto. Su voz me hace calmar un poco… pero igual sigo molesto… no soporto la situación en la que estoy… si tan solo **ella** supiera…

-tengo un cuarto de juegos, quisiera enseñártelo- le dije, mi mirada era un poco más cálida que la de hace rato y su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco.

-¿un cuarto de juegos?- me pregunta, como si no lo pudiera creer.

La tomé de la mano sin pensarlo y la guié hasta mi viejo cuarto, en el que guardaba ahora todos mis juguetes. Su mano era muy suave y encajaba perfectamente con la mía. A ella no pareció molestarle que le tomara la mano.

Abro la puerta para entrar y veo que ella se queda con la boca abierta.

En ese cuarto debo tener cerca de mil diferentes juguetes: desde todo tipo de escobas para aprendices hasta juegos de pociones. La veo sonreír desde la esquina de mi ojo. Se acerca tentativamente a un juego de pociones y lo coge.

-yo tenía uno igual- me comentó, sonriendo como una niña en navidad.

-¿en serio?-

-sí. Como te dije una vez pociones siempre ha sido mi pasión-

-yo también era muy bueno en el colegio- le dije con aire de superioridad.

-¿cómo se llamaba el profesor en Hogwarts?- me preguntó curiosa.

-el profesor Snape- le respondo. La invito a que se siente en una de las sillas de la habitación y nos quedamos conversando un rato ahí.

-este cuarto es mucho mejor que tu habitación- me dice sonriendo.

-¿no que te gustaba mi habitación?- le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-cambié de opinión- me responde, sacándome la lengua.

Esta mañana se ve tan linda. Tiene el cabello recogido en una cola. Su cerquillo chocolate cae en su frente cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Su cabello es tan largo y liso que aún estando amarrado cae como cascada sobre sus hombros. Está usando una blusa crema a cuadros y un jean muy cómodo con un par de zapatos de marca francesa. Me encanta cómo luce siempre…

-tu casa es inmensa- me dice, aún anonada con los juegos de pociones.

-lo sé. Creo que ni yo conozco todas las habitaciones- le digo.

-¿cómo eso puede ser posible?- me pregunta, inclinando su cabeza a un costado, su cerquillo también cae a ese lado y deja descubiertos sus hermosos ojos.

-es la verdad. Hay unos cuartos que están cerrados y ni siquiera con magia los puedo abrir- le explico, queriendo estirar mi mano y tocar su suave cabello. Me contengo… los Malfoy nunca pierden la postura y cordura.

-oh ya veo. Cuanto misterio en la mansión de los Malfoy- me dice riendo. Disfruto el verla sonreír.

-Pansy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

No estaba seguro de cómo las palabras iban a salir de mi boca… quería preguntarle que si yo no estuviese casi comprometido con Astoria… ella consideraría en salir conmigo… algún día.

Ella me mira seriamente, no sabiendo qué le voy a preguntar, pero esperando una pregunta sensata de mi parte.

-dime Draco- _me encanta la manera en como dice mi nombre._

-yo… quería saber… si tú… si yo… o sea…- empiezo, pero soy interrumpido por un elfo domestico que nos avisa que la comida está servida y que Astoria nos está esperando abajo.

-debemos bajar…- le aviso, tratando de ocultar mi decepción.

-claro, tu novia espera- me dice, no sé si para molestarme o para hacerme sentir bien.

Bajamos juntos por la escalera y nos dirigimos al comedor en el que está sentada Astoria esperándonos.

-Drakie poo- exclama con felicidad al verme. La odio por hacerme quedar en ridículo. Se acerca a mí corriendo para abrazarme y no tuve otra opción que responder el abrazo. Veo que Pansy sonríe… pero no parece muy sincera al hacerlo.

-hola Astoria- dice Pansy en un dulce tono.

-hola Pansy, ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta ella. Por alguna extraña razón pareciera que se llevan bien. Eso no me gusta. No quiero que se hagan amigas.

-bien- responde cortante Pansy. Okey, tal vez no son mejores amigas.

-quise venir a almorzar con ustedes y conocerte un poco más- dijo Astoria sonriendo… pero su sonrisa no tenia comparación con la de Pansy.

-¿para qué?- le pregunto yo. No había necesidad de que se conozcan… a mi parecer.

-¿cómo que para qué? Me gustaría que Pansy asista a la boda y no puedo invitar a un extraño- exclama ella como si su punto de vista fuese obvio. Esta niña siempre saca el tema del matrimonio cada vez que puede… pareciese que me quiere convencer de casarme con ella de ese modo.

-wow me siento halagada. Debes tener mucho qué planear para la boda y te molestas en conocerme- dijo Pansy. Esto, pude darme cuenta, sacó un poco de sus casillas a Astoria, quien respondió de forma agria.

-bueno, aún no hay fecha… primero tenemos que comprometernos-

**Pansy's POV**

¿Aún no se comprometen? Quiere decir que Draco es… bueno no está disponible… pero… no está comprometido así que puede terminar con ella y estar conmigo. Ay Pansy nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta y despiadada. Bueno, vale la pena soñar despierta.

Nos sentamos a almorzar, Astoria al lado de Draco y yo al frente de ellos. Hablamos poco porque sinceramente no había de qué hablar y no quería que Astoria me cuente sus planes para la boda. Me estaba aburriendo.

-gracias por la comida- dije, levantándome de la mesa para ir a mi habitación… no quería ver a la pareja feliz siendo feliz ante mí.

-¿te vas?- me pregunta en un tono desesperado Draco.

-si- le respondo cortante. Si tan solo él supiera que verlo con Astoria me está matando.

-oh, Pansy yo quería ir de compras hoy y quería preguntarte que me acompañes- me dijo Astoria, haciendo un puchero.

Había algo en esa niña que me daba pena… no podía decirle que no aunque quisiera. Además seria una perfecta oportunidad para reconocer Londres.

-claro, sería un gusto- le dije y Draco dejó escapar un sonido molesto.

Nos despedimos del rubio y yo me aparecí con Astoria en el callejón Diagón.

-¿hace cuánto tiempo que vives en Francia?- me preguntó curiosa mientras caminábamos por las tiendas.

-9 años- le respondí.

-entonces, ¿nunca llegaste a ir a Hogwarts?-

-no, fui a Beauxtons- le respondí.

-wow, las veelas son muy hermosas- me dijo, con cara de tonta. Sonreí.

-sí, pero también son muy engañadoras- le expliqué.

-¿tú no eres veela, o sí?- me preguntó tontamente. _Si fuera veela ya tendría a tu enamorado a mis pies._

-obviamente no lo soy- le respondí.

-bueno, eres bonita- opinó. Esta chica no parecía ir a Slytherin, al menos no encajaba en el perfil que Draco me había descrito.

-¿estás en Slytherin?- le pregunto para salir de la duda.

-oh no, me hubiera gustado para estar más cerca de mi Draco, pero voy a Ravenclaw. No es tan malo como lo pintan- me respondió. Me dio cólera la manera en que dijo "mi Draco".

-pero tú eres sangre limpia- le digo.

-sí, pero no todos los sangre limpia van a Slytherin-

Recordé las palabras de Draco. Él me había explicado lo mismo.

-para asegurarte un puesto en Slytherin tienes que tener toda una historia ahí. Tus padres deben haber estudiado ahí, igual que tus abuelos… como la familia de Draco- me explicó. Quedaba más que claro que yo de todas maneras hubiera estado en Slytherin.

-¿lo estimas mucho no?- no pude evitar preguntarle eso.

-estimar es poco… lo amo- me confesó. Por una parte sentí que era sincera… pero por parte pensé que estaba exagerando. Draco hasta ahora no le mostraba cariño, ¿cómo alguien puede amar a una persona tan fría?

-es un sentimiento muy fuerte- le explico.

-es muy fácil amar a alguien como Draco. Lo tiene todo, dinero, el cuerpo, la cara, el estatus, la sangre…-

Ahora entiendo, ella ama el titulo de Draco, el estatus que ella y su familia alcanzarán si ella se casa con él. No dije nada para no molestarla.

-ya veo- solo digo.

-no creas que soy convenida. Draco no es el chico más cariñoso del mundo, pero siento que me conecto con él…- me explicó. Desde mi punto de vista yo veía que eran personas totalmente diferentes y que no se conectaban en lo absoluto…

-eso es muy bueno- le digo, recordando que **yo** sentía que me conectaba con el rubio.

-siempre ha sido mi sueño casarme con él-

-¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- le pregunto, curiosa. Me dolía un poco hablar de eso, pero tenía que actuar natural.

-casi dos años. Nos conocimos gracias a mi hermana Daphne. Ella sí estaba en Slytherin- me contó.

-¿y cómo así estuvieron?- le pregunto.

-bueno, me invitó una vez a Hogsmade y luego salimos un par de veces más. Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que debíamos llevar la relación a otro nivel y ahí fue cuando me preguntó- me contó un poco entusiasmada.

La historia no parecía muy romántica pero ella se notaba creída de que Draco la amaba así como ella lo amaba a él.

-serán muy felices juntos- le digo sarcásticamente.

-lo sé. Nuestros hijos serán hermosos-

Wow, esta chica piensa mucho acerca de ella.

********

Pansy estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama. Ya había regresado de su paseo con Astoria y como habían comido algo afuera ya no asistió a la cena. Le cayó bien la chica, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa al ver que ella estaba con el rubio en vez de ella misma. Los días que había pasado con Draco en Francia ahora parecían lejanos… ya no podía hacer nada. Astoria estaba decidida a casarse con Draco y él parecía aceptarlo. Ya era muy tarde.

Un golpe en su puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-adelante- dijo ella, pensando que era su madre quién le iba decir las buenas noches. Para su grata sorpresa, el que pasó fue el rubio de ojos plomos. Pansy se incorporó en la cama y se sentó.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-vengo a hablar contigo- dijo el rubio. Pansy pensó que se veía tan perfecto en sus ropas negras… estaba enamorándose de él sin lugar a dudas. Solo deseaba ser correspondida.

-dime Draco, ¿pasa algo malo?- le preguntó. Draco la observó. Ella se veía tan inocente, sentada en su cama, sin idea alguna de lo que él quería decir.

-¿quería saber qué tal te fue con Astoria?- preguntó el rubio, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Pansy.

-bien- le respondió ella, en verdad no queriendo hablar de Astoria.

-pero, ¿de qué hablaron?-

-de ti- se le escapó a Pansy. Draco abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dijo:

-¿qué dijeron?-

-mira Draco, Astoria me confesó que te ama… y que está decidida a casarse contigo. Dice que contigo se conecta y que sus hijos van a ser hermosos- las palabras salieron de la boca de la morena con un poco de odio, pero supo como ocultarlo aunque sea un poco.

Draco no dijo nada por un momento. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Pansy. Él no quería casarse con Astoria y necesitaba que Pansy lo sepa…

-Pansy hay algo que debo confesarte-

-ya sé. Tú también estás enamorado de ella. Aunque déjame decirte que debes esforzarte un poco en mostrarle tus sentimientos porque a veces eres un poco frio y ella siempre…- empezó diciendo Pansy pero Draco la detuvo en una manera inimaginable para ella… posó sus fríos labios en los suyos en un tierno beso. En un principio Pansy no respondió, pero el sentir las manos del rubio en su rostro acariciándola, no le quedó de otra que responder cuando su lengua se movía tentativamente cerca de la de ella. El besó duró unos largos segundos. Rompieron el beso en busca de aire.

-Draco… esto…-

-Pansy, cállate un momento. Debo decirte algo antes de que sea muy tarde-

Pansy se quedó callada. Draco estiró su mano y acarició la suave piel color leche de ella. Esta se dejó acariciar. Todo se sentía tan perfecto entre ellos, era natural. Draco no sentía que estaba haciendo algo fuera de lo común ni le molestaba ser tan expresivo con Pansy.

-Pansy, yo no me quiero casar con Astoria… no siento nada por ella-

-pero Draco, entonces ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con ella?-

-porque tengo que seguir la tradición familiar de casarme con una sangre limpia… y aunque no lo creas… Greengrass era una buena candidata y la única que no me irritaba tanto como las otras-

-lamento escuchar eso…-

-no me importaba casarme con ella… porque no entendía que era estar interesado en alguien…- dijo Draco, esperando a que ella entendiera que él se refería a ella.

-¿y ahora?- Pansy no entendió las palabras de Draco o se hizo la tonta.

-te conocí a ti y créeme, siento algo que jamás sentí… y no quiero perder ese sentimiento-

Pansy sonrió al escuchar las palabras del rubio y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-yo también siento algo por ti Malfoy-

-¿en serio?-

-en serio- respondió ella, sonriendo.

-entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-

-no podemos hacer nada-

-¿cómo?- preguntó Draco, sorprendido ante la respuesta de Pansy.

-no puedo pedirte que termines con Astoria-

-¿por qué? Lo haría con gusto-

-porque por lo que me has dicho, depende más de tus padres que de ti- respondió Pansy. Draco lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón.

-quisiera que las cosas sean diferentes- opinó el rubio.

-yo también. Como te dije fácil nos conocimos en otra época- dijo riendo Pansy.

-me encanta cuando ríes, hazlo siempre-

-¿es una orden?- preguntó Pansy sonriendo.

-sí- le dijo Draco. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Se quedaron abrazos por largos minutos.


	7. Baile

**otro capt!! ojala les guste ^^**

* * *

Si creen que las cosas mejoraron luego del prohibido beso que compartieron Draco y Pansy se equivoca. El rubio no sabía cómo decirle a sus padres que el compromiso no se iba dar y que estaba… bueno, enamorado no, pero que le gustaba alguien que no era Astoria.

Todo era tan difícil… sus padres nunca iban a entender, para ellos el matrimonio es algo social, no te casas por amor, si no para continuar la línea de sangre pura. Draco era consciente de que Pansy encajaba en esa descripción, pero el único problema era que ella vivía en Francia.

Pansy por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir cosas maravillosas por Draco. Cada vez que lo veía se le erizaba la piel y tenía ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que no podía y que tal vez el beso que se dieron iba a ser el único en sus vidas. Él estaba casi comprometido con Astoria y no había forma de convencer a sus padres de que sea de otra forma.

Navidad llegó para bien o para mal, y los Malfoy habían organizado un baile con todos sus amigos, incluyendo obviamente a la familia de Pansy.

La mansión de los Malfoy estaba completamente decorada con el motivo navideño, para Pansy lucia como un gran castillo, el tipo de los cuentos de hadas.

Su madre le había comprado un vestido hermoso de color rosado, su color favorito. No era chillón, sino era un rosa pastel muy elegante, strapless que le formaba muy bien el busto y el resto de su cuerpo. Con su varita peinó sus largos cabellos, ligeras ondas caían por sus hombros como la seda misma y se colocó un listón del color del vestido en su cabeza para el toque final. En verdad se veía simplemente hermosa. Como deseaba tener un príncipe que la escolte. Era lo último que haría que esa velada sea perfecta.

Draco por otro lado estaba en su habitación, tratando de no lucir muy nervioso. Era obvio que en la fiesta Pansy iba a conocer a muchos jóvenes brujos, no tan simpáticos como él, pero por ejemplo Blaise era un buen partido. La sangre se le hervía al imaginar las manos de Blaise en la pequeña cintura de Pansy, guiándola a los jardines para besarla. Blaise era un mujeriego de primera y siempre tenía a todas las muchachas a sus pies.

También pensó en Astoria… quería decirle que no la quería y que le gustaría romper el casi compromiso que tenían. Obviamente ella no iba querer pero hasta ahora Draco no encontraba otra forma para poder estar con la única persona que quería bailar en la noche: Pansy.

La sala se llenó en segundos: parecía que la fiesta de navidad de los Malfoy era un gran acontecimiento, porque si eras invitado no lo pensabas dos veces al asistir…. Cancelabas tus planes para poder ir a la dichosa fiesta. Pansy empezó a bajar las escaleras, sin esperar a que alguien, la tome enserio y la observé. Se sentía como una princesa a la que le hubiera gustado que todas las miradas estén en ella… pero unos ojos grises sí la siguieron durante todo su trayecto y no dejaron de verla hasta que llegó al último peldaño de la escalera.

-estás hermosa- le dijo Draco, estirando su mano para tomar la de ella y plantar un dulce y delicioso beso en su delicada mano. Pansy se sonrojó ante el gesto.

-tú te ves muy guapo-

-gracias-

-¿Astoria?-

-siempre tienes que arruinar el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos- le dijo Pansy, jalándola de la mano para sentirla más cerca, necesitaba besarla aunque muy bien sabía que no podía, que mucha gente se daría cuenta y que todo se arruinaría, incluyendo su reputación y la de sus padres. El aroma que desprendía Pansy lo volvía loco.

-solo quería saber si ya estaba aquí para tener cuidado- dijo Pansy, obviamente dejándose llevar por el momento y permitió que Draco la lleve cerca de su musculoso cuerpo. Tenía que resistir pero la tentación era grande.

-¡Draco!- gritó Astoria, obligando a que Pansy y Draco se alejen el uno del otro antes de que ella lo note. Astoria se le colgó del cuello a Draco y le dio un besó forzado en la mejilla. Pansy hizo un gesto de disgusto pero la saludó con gusto igual.

-hola Astoria, luces bonita-

En verdad Astoria no lucían tan mal, su vestido era de color morado oscuro y con tirantes, su peinado también era bonito.

-gracias Pansy, tú también luces linda-

_¿Linda? Luce hermosa_ pensó Draco mientras tomaba la mano de Astoria. Sabía que tenía que fingir al menos un poco ante la multitud.

-buenos los dejo solos. Iré a buscar a mis padres- anunció Pansy y desapareció en la multitud.

-luces guapo Draco- le dijo Astoria, tratando de besarlo en los labios.

-gracias Astoria- respondió el rubio, evitando a toda costa besarla.

********

Pansy conoció a muchos muchachos simpáticos en la fiesta… sobre todo a uno en particular que la sacó a bailar muchas veces, no recordaba su apellido pero el chico se presentó como Blaise.

-nunca te había visto- le dijo mientras bailaban.

-ni yo a ti- le dijo Pansy, sonriéndole.

-¿no has asistido a Hogwarts?-

-no nunca. Asistí a Beauxtons- respondió ella.

-con razón-

-¿con razón qué?-

-con razón nunca te he visto-

-oh- dijo Pansy y buscó con su mirada al rostro del rubio, esperando a que él también la esté buscando. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron por unos segundos. Draco estaba bailando con Astoria.

-¿de qué sonríes?- preguntó Blaise.

-oh de nada- respondió Pansy. Blaise volteó curiosamente para ver a quien miraba Pansy y se encontró con el rubio Malfoy.

-ah Malfoy-

-¿qué tiene? Su familia es muy amiga de la mía- opinó Pansy y le explicó que estaban pasando un par de semanas en la mansión.

-Pansy, Draco está de novio con Astoria por casi dos años… y creo que se van a comprometer-

El chico obviamente era inteligente, se dio cuenta de que Pansy estaba interesado en el rubio.

-lo sé- fue lo que dijo Pansy en un suspiro de desesperación.

-pero sé muy bien que, aunque Draco nunca ha mostrado interés por alguien, sin duda alguna él te hubiera elegido a ti antes de que a ella-

Las palabras de Blaise hicieron que Pansy sonría… si tan solo ella hubiera asistido a Hogwarts, todo hubiera sido diferente.

Siguieron bailando hasta el fin de la canción. Pansy se disculpó y se dirigió a su cuarto. No tenía ganas de ser bailando y estaba cansada. Además algo le había caído mal en la comida porque estaba sintiendo malestares.

Se acostó en su cama y se colocó de costado, ya que era la única posición en la que no le dolía la barriga.

Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando el príncipe de sus sueños entró a su cuarto y sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella.

**Draco's POV**

Estoy bailando con Astoria en este momento pero todo lo que deseo es poder tomar en mis brazos a Pansy y llevármela y besarla… ella está bailando con Blaise y sonríe… parece que la están pasando bien y eso me molesta. Ella busca entre la gente hasta que posa sus hermosos ojos azules en los míos y me sonríe como siempre lo hace cuando está conmigo. No puedo evitar sonreír, quisiera poder ir con ella y tomar el lugar de Blaise.

Él parece decirle algo y ella sonríe de nuevo, pero luego lo suelta y le dice algo en el oído. Parece que van a salir… Pansy empieza a caminar en dirección opuesta de Blaise, pero él no la sigue. La sigo con mi mirada y veo que se dirige a su habitación.

Espero un momento antes de también irme a su habitación y espero que nadie note mi ausencia.

-Astoria, tengo que ir a mi habitación por un momento-

-¿por qué Draco? No me dejes sola- preguntó ella, colgada de su cuello.

-será solo por unos minutos, me siento un poco mal. Creo que la comida me cayó mal-

-¿irás por tu varita?-

-sí, no me tardo. Habla con una de tus amigas, hasta ahora no les has hecho caso- le dije, sabiendo que le gustaría chismosear con su grupo de tontas amigas.

-oh sí, eso haré. No demores- me dijo y desapareció entre la multitud.

Caminé con paso tranquilo hacia la habitación de Pansy. Quería abrazarla, decirle que quería escapar con ella a donde nadie los encuentre y ser felices… wow, felicidad. Draco nunca había pensando en esa palabra antes… pero con Pansy todo era tan fácil, le era sencillo dejar caer la máscara que cubría su rostro y ser un mago… normal y con sentimientos.

No me molestó en tocar la puerta y entré sin hacer bulla. La vi echada de costado, sobándose la barriga y con los ojos cerrados. Me acerco a ella en puntillas y me agacho para verle el rostro hermoso de porcelana. Pansy aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Alzó una pálida mano y la dirijo a su delicado rostro para tocarla. Sus ojos se abren ante mi rose y una sonrisa se dibuja en su hermoso rostro.

Así es como debería ser, solo los dos, disfrutando el uno del otro.

-hola princesa- le digo. ¿Princesa? ¿De dónde salió eso? No importa, igual ella luce como una y era necesario que lo sepa. Solo para su conocimiento, es algo que nunca le diría a Astoria.

-hola rubio- me dice, tratando de incorporarse y sentarse en la cama. Noto que su rostro hace un gesto de dolor.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado. Vi que su mano no dejó a su barriga y que la frotaba, su rostro con señas de dolor. Con su otra mano palmeó la cama para que yo me siente a su costado. Obedecí.

-me duele un poco la barriga- me comentó.

-eso lo puedo ver-

-creo que algo me ha caído mal- me dijo, sus ojos me miraban con dolor y su boca quería dibujar una sonrisa, pero un gesto de dolor salió en vez de eso.

-Pansy, ¿has tratado algún hechizo?- le pregunté, preocupado. Mi mano pareció tomar vida propia y se colocó encima de la suya. Ella por fin sonrió.

-ya sabes que soy un poco torpe-

-es cierto, déjame- le digo y quito su mano para tener contacto con su barriga. Menos mal que traía mi varita conmigo, así que apunté la punta con su estomago.

-¿qué haces?- me pregunta tontamente.

-quédate quieta- le ordeno y ella obedece. Murmuro un hechizo que espero la haga sentir mejor. Mientras lo hago ella está con los ojos cerrados, con temor a que le haga daño o transforme su barriga en otra cosa por casualidad.

-ya está- le anunció. Abrió los ojos lentamente, uno por uno y vio que su barriga estaba normal y que el dolor había pasado.

-wow, gracias Draco- me dijo y me abrazó, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello mientras que los míos no perdieron el tiempo y rodearon su hermosa cintura. Una de mis manos empezó a acariciar sus largos y suaves cabellos. Ella me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se separó de mí. Mi cuerpo no resistió y se acercó a ella de nuevo para tomarla en mis brazos… necesitaba su calor, su cuerpo junto al mío… la necesitaba a ella.

-ven- le ordeno y ella obedece de nuevo. La siento en mis piernas y la acuno con mis brazos. Me besa mi mejilla de nuevo y yo quiero besarle los dulces labios rojos que brillan a causa del lápiz labial.

-esto está mal- me dice con voz triste. La miro a los ojos y con una mano le acarició el rostro.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo-

-ni yo- me confiesa. –desearía que las cosas sean diferentes-

-yo también- le digo, besándole la frente.

-Draco, no podemos hacer nada- me dice, su mirada no deja mis ojos grises ni un segundo, pero puedo ver dolor en sus ojos azules.

-podemos escapar, cambiar de identidades- le digo. Sé que suena loco, pero debía intentarlo aunque sea.

-Draco, no puedo hacer eso ni tú tampoco. Nos encontrarán-

-lo sé… pero no se me ocurre otra cosa- le digo, sonando un poco desesperado. La siento tan cerca de mí, como siempre debería ser… pero a la vez, la siento demasiado lejos… sé que nunca la podré tener.

-esto apesta- me dice, sonriendo como me encanta. Me acerco para besar sus labios y ella no se niega… sabe que no puede negarse… sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo… sé que ella también se está enamorando…de un imposible.

-quiero besarte- le digo, como si no fuese obvio. Nuestros labios están a punto de rozar y nuestras narices están tocándose. Su naricita es hermosa. Noto que tiene un poco de pecas que la decoran y me encantan.

-y yo a ti- me confiesa.

-pero no debemos- le recuerdo.

-lo sé- me dice.

La acerco a mí para poder posar mis labios en los suyos.

Se siente tan bien besarla, nuestras lenguas danzando con el compás de la música… se siente tan mal engañar a alguien… no me importa engañar a Astoria, pero no quiero que Pansy sea la otra… quiero que ella sea mi presente, mi esposa, mi todo…

-Pansy te necesito- le confieso cuando terminamos el beso. Ella me sonríe y me da un beso ligero en la nariz. Sonrío también.

-lo sé- me suspira. Su aliento es tan rico… me llama para besarla de nuevo. La beso. No me puedo negar a ella, tiene algo que me ha hechizado.

-¿bailas?- le pregunto, esperando a que ella diga que sí. Necesito saber qué se siente bailar con una princesa como ella…

-sí- me responde.

Nos quedamos bailando en su habitación, con la música de fondo… esperando a que nadie note nuestra ausencia… esperando ser las únicas personas en la tierra… esperando poder besarnos con libertad… esperando poder querernos hasta al eternidad.


	8. Jovencito

**hola!! disculpen si el capt es un poco corto!! me parecio interesante hacer una conversacion entre narcissa y draco!! en el prox capt hablaran con Lucius... uy xD**

**xoxo**

**espero les guste ^^**

**

* * *

**

Draco's POV

Tenerla en mis brazos es lo único que deseo en estos momentos. La agarro por la cintura mientras bailamos al compás de la música de abajo. No puedo evitar notar que tiene el cuerpo más hermoso que he tocado en mi vida. Su delgada cintura me enloquece y sus pechos están rozando con el mío y déjenme decirles que se siente tan bien…

Daría todo por quedarme congelado en este momento. Sé que siempre he sido pintado como el chico frío, atorrante, sin corazón… pero con Pansy todo me es tan fácil… desde que la conocí sentí que había química entre nosotros, algo que nunca, pero nunca había sentido con alguien. Ella es, ella es la que quiero.

-te quiero a ti- le digo, esperando que mis palabras no la asusten. En respuesta, ella me abraza con más intensidad y deposita besos ligeros en mi rostro, nunca tocando mi boca.

-no podemos- me repite y francamente odio que me lo diga, porque sé que es verdad.

-¿no me quieres?- le pregunto como si fuera un bobo enamorado… perdón, me corrijo, sí soy un bobo enamorado.

-cómo crees que no Draco Malfoy. Estoy ofendida- me dice, poniendo un puchero. Sus labios se ven tan deliciosos que solo quiero morderlos. Me contengo.

-si me quieres entonces sí podemos- le digo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella para darle un beso, o al menos rozar mis labios con los de ella. Pansy no se aparta de mí ni un instante.

-Draco, ¿qué hay de Astoria? ¿Qué pasará con tus padres si se enteran?- me dijo preocupada. ¿Por qué siempre era ella la que nos traía de vuelta a la realidad?

-Pansy, en este momento eso no me importa y desearía que a ti tampoco- le digo, comportándome con un niño engreído, como un adolescente rebelde.

-Draco… no me puedes pedir eso… no quiero ser la otra- me dice, tratando de esconder la tristeza de su voz, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano.

-Pansy, lo siento. Para mí tú eres la única que me importa- le digo, soltando su cintura para tocar su rostro de ángel. Ella me mira, sus ojos a punto de soltar las lágrimas que no quiere dejar caer. Es tan fuerte…

-pero para los demás no, ¿imagínate si tus padres se enteran? ¿Qué pensarían de los míos?- me dijo ella. La sostuve en mis brazos durante unos minutos antes de poder hablar. ¿Por qué siempre Pansy tenía la razón?

-Pansy, sé que no podemos, en verdad sé que no debemos… pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora que te he encontrado no quiero perderte-

-Draco yo tampoco. Nunca me había sentido así- me dice, mirándome a los ojos. Me pierdo en su mirada y le doy un beso prohibido en los labios. Ella no se niega, nunca lo hace, pero siento que una lagrima moja mi mejilla, y como yo no estoy llorando es obvio que son de ella.

Sin dejar de besarla, levanto una de mis frías manos para limpiar la traviesa lágrima que escapó de sus ojos sin su permiso. Ella sonríe mientras me besa y yo soy sumamente feliz teniéndola en mis brazos, su boca con la mía… es la fruta prohibida más deliciosa que he probado.

Intensifico un poco el beso abriendo mi boca para dar paso a nuevas sensaciones, a su dulce lengua que explora mi cavidad con alegría y expectativa… la mía no pierde ni un segundo de vida y hace lo mismo. Sus manitas empiezan a acariciar mis rubios cabellos sin cesar y jala mi cabeza hacia atrás para atacar mi pálido cuello, que desde hace mucho espera por sus besos. Pero no es un solo un beso lo que recibo, también recibo una pequeña pero placentera mordida por parte de mi princesa, quién luego de su hazaña se ríe con descaro y encanto.

Bajo mi mirada para poder ver su sonrisa y a sus perfectos dientes blancos de vampiro.

-eres una vampirita- le digo riendo. Esto es raro, yo nunca había usado diminutivos antes, pero con ella se me salen de la boca sin pensarlo.

-lo sé- me dice, inclinando a un lado su cabeza para verse más angelical. La abrazo nuevamente y deposito mi mentón en su hombro derecho, le doy un beso en la mejilla y ella habla nuevamente.

-el tiempo vuelva cuando estoy contigo-

-es muy cierto- le digo, sin mirarla. Simplemente quiero quedarme en este abrazo para siempre.

-debes, bajar- me recuerda y otra vez ella tiene razón. Debo bajar a la realidad. Me despego de su cuerpo y en segundos me arrepiento de hacerlo, pero me contengo y no vuelvo a su prisión. Le doy un beso dulce en los labios de despedida y salgo de su habitación, dejándola sola.

********

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un poco de resaca por la fiesta. No tenía ganas de bajar, pero quería ver a Pansy y ya era hora del desayuno. Así que me bañé, esperando a que la resaca se vaya con el agua… pero no mejoró mucho mi estado.

Fui directamente al comedor principal luego de ponerme un juego de ropa fina, y solo me encontré con mi madre, quien estaba tomando desayuno, sola.

-buenos días madre- le saludo, sentándome en frente de ella.

-buenos días- me saluda, sonriéndome como todas las mañanas. No le pregunto por Pansy, pero miro el resto de la mesa buscando platos vacios y no encuentro ninguno.

-la señorita Parkinson ha salido con su madre- me informa mi mamá, como si pudiera leer mi mente. Yo la miro tratando de mantener la calma.

-que bueno- le digo.

-Draco, lo sé todo- me dice mi madre y yo la miro tratando de no lucir sorprendido.

-¿de qué hablas madre?- le pregunto, desviando mi mirada de la suya.

-no te hagas el tonto Draco Malfoy. Ayer te vi…- me dice mi madre, mordiéndose el labio inferior de la vergüenza. Sabe que no me gusta que me espíen.

-¿exactamente qué viste madre?- le pregunto, molestándome un poco.

-vi como abrazaste a la señorita Parkinson cuando bajó, vi cuando cruzaron miradas mientras tú bailabas con Astoria, vi cuando subiste a tu supuesta habitación. Fui a buscarte ahí y no estabas-

No sé qué decir ni qué hacer en este momento. Mi madre me descubrió, a menos que le diga una mentira. Pero, ¿podría mentirle a mi madre? O ¿esta era la oportunidad que yo estaba esperando para romper el compromiso con Astoria?

-madre, yo fui a ver a Pansy porque ella se sentía mal… y la ayudé porque ella no maneja muy bien la varita- le expliqué.

-tonterías Draco, dime la verdad- me dijo mi madre, tratando de no alzar la voz, aunque estuviésemos solos.

-yo… conozco a Pansy desde hace un tiempo- le confieso. Mi madre se queda pensando y me dice:

-¿la conociste cuando fuiste a Francia?-

-sí madre, ella es la secretaria del ministro… hablamos un par de veces, incluso salimos a comer un día… pero ella nunca me dijo su nombre-

-¿por qué?-

-me dijo que su nombre no era importante- le respondí.

-¿y luego?- me preguntó, molesta. Desvié la mirada una vez más.

-madre entiende, que cuando la vi, sentí algo que nunca he sentido y cuando ella y sus padres vinieron… no pude evitar hablarle ni acercarme a ella mientras podía. Somos amigos madre y yo siento cosas por ella…-

-¿cosas? Explícate Draco, ya no eres un niño- me reclamó mi madre.

-creo que me estoy enamorando de ella-

Mi madre dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y luego se tapó la boca. Un elfo vino corriendo para preguntar qué pasaba, y mi madre lo despachó.

-¿es en serio?- me pregunta luego de calmarse.

-sí madre…-

-¿ella siente lo mismo?- me pregunta.

-madre no la odies por favor, ella nunca quiso sentir algo por mí. En Francia yo no le dije que estaba casi comprometido… madre por favor no te molestes con ella… yo la enamoré-

-entonces, ¿sí está enamorada de ti?- me pregunta nuevamente.

-eso creo…-

-¿por qué nunca le dijiste que tenías enamorada?- me pregunta.

-porque nunca sentí que Astoria era mi enamorada- le respondo.

-¿cómo así?- me pregunta.

-madre yo no quiero a Astoria- le respondo, esperando que entienda.

-y ¿a Pansy sí?-

-sí madre-

-y ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer?- me pregunta.

-madre, no me quiero casar con Astoria. Quiero, estar con Pansy-

-bueno, la señorita Parkinson es de buena familia, sangre pura, además sus padres son nuestros amigos…-

-madre, entonces ¿podemos cancelar el compromiso con Astoria?- le pregunto entusiasmado.

-no dije eso jovencito. No depende solo de mí. Tengo que hablarlo con tu padre y con los Greengrass- me responde fríamente, respingando su fina nariz.

-madre, ayúdame por favor. No dejes que me casen con Greengrass-

-tú nunca me has pedido mi ayuda- me dice, resentida.

-ahora te la pido, por favor- le ruego. Sí, yo Draco Malfoy rogándole a su madre.

-hijo, ¿de verdad estás enamorado?-

-sí madre, ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?- le pregunto desesperado.

-no es necesario. Tengo que hablar con los padres de Pansy y contarles-

-¡no! Madre, si les cuentas ellos querrán llevársela-

-Draco, en algún momento tendrán que irse…-

-por favor no les digas nada aun hasta que hables con mi padre- le pido una vez más.

-no les diré nada hasta que este asunto esté arreglado- me promete sonriéndome.

-gracias madre- le digo y me acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-parece que Pansy te ha cambiado bastante- me dice luego de mi beso.

-sí madre, ella es grandiosa-

-no lo dudo. Es igual a su madre-

-¿no la odias?- le pregunto, arrodillándome frente a ella. Mi madre toma mis manos en las suyas y me dice:

-¿cómo crees Draco, que voy a odiar a la persona más importante para ti? Jamás-

-gracias madre-

-de nada hijo-


End file.
